


the romance bloomed from (a) tradition

by roeru



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Chubby Katsuki Yuuri, Durmstrang Viktor, Fluff, Hogwarts, M/M, Makkachin and Vicchan as Owls, Mutual Pining, Slow Build, Triwizard Tournament, body image issues, other tags to follow, slytherin yuuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-11-19 20:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11320767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roeru/pseuds/roeru
Summary: Returning to Hogwarts for his last year, Yuuri Katsuki from the Slytherin house just wanted to pass his NEWTS with flying colors to become an Auror. That's all the meaning his life had.Besides being nothing but a studious, overweight wizard, he was also a huge fan of the Bulgaria Quidditch Team's Seeker, Viktor Nikiforov. Who wasn't?That year, a tournament between the top three European schools of magic is announced wherein one participant is chosen to go through dangerous tasks to determine the true Champion.--"And Hogwarts' champion is... Yuuri Katsuki!"--This is a magical story of two people finding Love and Life with each other in a strange way but not the strangest way out there.[Summary updated;; Rating subjected to going up to Explicit in future chapters][FORMER TITLE: Quinquennial Interschool romance]





	1. First day

**Author's Note:**

> So Durmstrang!Viktor and Slytherin!Yuuri are trending. Here's my shot at it. Hopefully I finish this Hogwarts AU fic! /side eyes my old one hahahahaha/

September 1.

It was a rainy monday, the skies gloomy and dark as it cried salty tears. The clouds blocked any shred of sunlight that desperately tried reach the ground, almost giving the impression that it was late in the afternoon instead of it being morning.

It was typical weather for modern day London but Yuuri never got used to it.

For the past six years, Yuuri had only gone back to Japan during the summer breaks. Now that he was back here in the station, Yuuri couldn’t help but think about the school year ending already (it hadn’t even begun yet) just so he could travel back and visit his family once more.

A _hoo_ snapped him out of his thoughts, brown eyes shifting to stare back at large black orbs looking curiously at him from behind thin iron bars. The train whistle shrieked in alarm, a reminder that it was leaving soon for its destination. He wasn’t sure how long he was standing there with a cart carrying just enough luggage and a caged owl throwing bewildered glances at him.

Yuuri offered a sheepish smile.

“Sorry Vicchan, got lost in my thoughts,” Yuuri said, another hoo coming from the elegant owl, as if it understood what he just said.

He stuck his beak out from in between the iron bars, a gesture he usually did when his owner was lost in his thoughts. Yuuri let his finger caress the top of his owl’s beak to reassure him that he was fine, he really was just thinking about a lot of stuff. How he missed Japan, how his future, although quite secured if he didn’t screw things up, made him anxious.

Vicchan was smart enough, he probably also did understand when Yuuri said, “Let’s go inside the train and find us some seats, Phichit’s gonna catch up soon enough,” and settled back in his cage with a relenting hoot.

 

* * *

 

“I don’t know how you managed to get through last year with _seven_ subjects for NEWTs. I‘m already scared with just five,” Phichit whined, his hand going over his pet who sat on his lap.

Yuuri could only smile at his Thai friend, his gaze shifting to look at the scenery quickly passing the train. It had been an hour since they left King’s Cross station, a long way still to Hogwarts. If Phichit hadn’t been in the same cart as he was, he would be snoozing the entire way to school. Long trips had always made him sleepy but, the first and last time he was able to sleep in this annual trip was back in first year, the one year he wasn’t tagging along with Phichit.

Phichit was a sixth year Hufflepuff student, making him very new to NEWTs classes while Yuuri was already on his last year in Hogwarts. Yuuri had met Phichit on the trip to Hogwarts at the start of the year when Yuuri was already in second year, the latter being a new student.

Since then, they have become nearly inseparable after their classes. Now that Yuuri thought about it, it was a bit strange that his best friend was someone that wasn’t even in the same house as he was. Not that he didn’t have any friends in Slytherin but Yuuri could proudly say that Phichit was the one he could truly count on, the one he could proudly call his best friend.

“Well Phichit, I do need at least five NEWT-level subjects just to be considered as an Auror candidate when I graduate. And I can’t be careless by taking exactly five,” Yuuri clarified, scratching his cheek lightly with a fingernail.

“Yeah but you do remember what we talked about self-care, right?” The puff in the Hufflepuff’s cheeks was a clear sign of him being adamant on what he was implying, “because I don’t want to meet you in the _infirmary_ after class just because you passed out when you weren’t taking good care of yourself.”

Yuuri definitely remembered their talk. No one said that the road to being an Auror was going to be easy. It required having high academic credentials, especially on the core subjects, a lot of courage, and plenty of will to not back down. It was a path that Yuuri already decided on and there was no way he was going to half-ass it at all. Celestino, the Headmaster, had entrusted him with a time-turner at the beginning of his third year to aid him in his extra class load because of his over-achieving tendencies. But it wasn’t as if he couldn’t get more classes when his grades were fantastic.

It put him in an irregular schedule compared to other students and soon, it became too much for him that to the point that Yuuri had collapsed due to exhaustion for taking too heavy a load that his body could take. He was hesitant in dropping the classes when the extra stress came from Divination and Muggles Studies but a firm gaze from his best friend made him let go of the classes he least needed and went back to a regular class schedule.

Not that he wasn’t thankful for the lesser load. But then again, Muggle Studies _was_ interesting...

“Yes, you made sure I wouldn’t forget the lecture of my lifetime. Don’t worry, my schedule wasn’t as bad as before,” Yuuri chided lightly, waving a hand to try and dispel any unfounded worries.

“It better be or I’m telling on you to Ciao Ciao!” Despite scolding Yuuri, Phichit still gave a bright grin with Yuuri giving it back with a polite smile.

“I’m sure the Professor would have made sure of it.”

He wasn’t sure what he would have done to himself if Phichit wasn’t there looking out for him.

Yuuri watched his friend play with the Pygmy Puff that he brought with him. It was cute, to say the least. Although, the tiny fluff was a different shade of purple from last year and it made him wonder just how many Pygmy Puffs Phichit actually had.

“Phichit…”

“Yeees?”

“I know this is entirely unrelated but,” Yuuri pointed at the mauve colored Pygmy Puff that settled comfortably on Phichit’s lap, “but is that the same Pygmy Puff from last year? I just thought… It looks quite different…”

The Hufflepuff seemed to brighten at the mention, scooping up the small fluff into his hand before nuzzling it to his cheek, using his other hand to cup his mouth as if to whisper.

“I have three babies, Yuuri…! But we can only bring one pet so I snuck the others in my bag!”

“ _Phichit_!”

Next thing he knew, Phichit was right at his face with a cheeky grin on his face, nudging him at his side with his pointer finger.

“But enough about me. How was your vacation by the _waaay_? To be more specific, how was the Quidditch World Cup? Viktor won, yeah?”

Yuuri felt his cheeks start to warm up.

“ _Bulgaria_ won, Phichit. Not just Viktor. And we’re not going to ignore that you’re sneaking in your pets--!”

“Yeah! But you on the other hand probably just watched Viktor the entire game, you fanboy,” Phichit said with a teasing tone lacing his words and completely ignoring Yuuri’s attempt to stay on topic.

Viktor Nikiforov was a boy Yuuri looked up to as soon as he saw him on the Daily Prophet brought to the spotlight as scouts from various teams already showed interest in the Russian boy as early as first year. Viktor then had long flowing silver hair which made him look ethereal, almost god-like. There were some people who underestimated him in the past for his appearance of looking delicate but was proven dead wrong by the time his skills were shown on the field.

When Viktor played Quidditch, he made it look so easy, like child’s play. He _always_ caught the Golden Snitch. He wasn’t being biased (okay, maybe he was a little bit) if he thought Viktor was the best seeker in the entire world. He wasn’t like the rest of the Quidditch athletes, he was an artist that turned the game into his favor as soon as the Golden Snitch was out on the playing field.

Yuuri would have gone into Quidditch as well if he wasn’t so _fat_. Unconsciously, Yuuri placed his arm in front of his stomach, his fingers digging into his soft spots.

He wasn’t like Viktor who’d make the game look effortless. He barely even passed flying class, what more Quidditch tryouts?

He gave up that dream as quickly as it manifested in his head. Yuuri was satisfied just by watching Viktor play, and collecting all the articles and pictures of Viktor that were officially distributed. He even went to every game that Viktor was in just to cheer him on.

Quidditch World Cup only proved to the world how good Viktor Nikiforov was. A friend of his from Slytherin house somehow got luxury box tickets (“How did you get _these_?”, “Connections, _mon ami_!”) and invited Yuuri to go with him, knowing that Yuuri of all people would definitely want to go.

Including the fact that his friend’s ‘guardian’, a man named Masumi who seemed to have little restrictions on what they can and can’t do, Yuuri could say he definitely had fun before and during the World Cup.

Yuuri just wished he remembered what happened after...

“Oh no, I’ve lost my best friend to the Viktor wonderland once again… How will I ever get him back _now_?” Phichit jokingly grieved, placing the back of his hand to his forehead.

“Shut _up_ , Phichit…!”

Phichit could only laugh as Yuuri tackled him to his seat, his hands flying to tickle zones to make his friend regret teasing him.

Anything Viktor could get Yuuri’s mind out of anything, and that included the extra fluffy pets Phichit brought with him for the school year that could get his friend in trouble.

****

* * *

 

 

It was nearing nightfall when they arrived in Hogsmeade. It was a miracle that Yuuri was able to pack in some sleep during the ride with Phichit talking him away (“At least Vicchan’s a good listener, unlike you Yuuri,” His friend had whined when Yuuri blinked his eyes open from his sleep when the train stopped).

Travelling to Hogwarts castle wasn’t supposed to be as difficult as it was then but Yuuri grew more distressed when the noise in his arms continued.

Vicchan was making too much noise in his cage, clicking his claws on the metal floor, and also nipping at the bars of the cage in agitation. The misbehavior could only mean that he was hungry. The boy cringed quietly as the distress of his Owl only made him all the more upset at his carelessness. It was Yuuri’s mistake that he forgot to bring a snack for Vicchan and that meant he had to go to the Owlery fast.

The sudden hand on Yuuri’s shoulder made the boy yelp in surprise, jerking his head only to see Phichit had stopped walking and instead, tugging at his sleeve, pointing out into the sky in excitement.

“Yuuri, _look_!”

And basically, everyone else did the same thing by going up to the railings of the concrete bridge they were walking on, pushing and pointing at the same spot at the sky.

Yuuri had to fix his glasses and squint at the dark blue sky to be able to see that there was a house… no, a gigantic carriage, being pulled through the air by a dozen icy white winged horses. The stallions were massive, as if they were meant to be ridden by giants. It flew over the stretch of the Forbidden Forest, hurling towards the drive that led to the entrance of the Hogwarts castle. Yuuri could have sworn he heard the hooves of those horses click against the concrete when they landed, the wheels of the carriage making effort to stop on the ground. If he saw correctly, an insignia that consisted of two crossed, golden wands that emitted three stars on the carriage.

He wondered what that was about.

“The lake!” People started to turn their heads and their murmurs grew in volume when a random student spoke up, “Look at the lake!”

Yuuri’s undivided attention on the carriage was quickly stolen by the disturbance spreading all over the black lake in front of the castle. The ripples started small but soon it grew in intensity, an unfounded epicenter making the water create waves that could only mean something was coming up from the waters.

“What’s _that_ coming out of the water?”

Gradually, what were previously ripples then started to swirl into a whirlpool as a pole appeared at the center. A colossal ship followed, the water making it shine under the moonlight. The sail opened, bearing an insignia of mirrored Hypogriffs and a skull of a moose. It had an ominous feeling, as if the ship itself was a skeleton of a great being. The harsh waves licked the body of the ship as it fully emerged above the turbulent waters, finally making its way towards the bank. Only a few moments after, the sound of the anchor dropping and splashing against the water filled the night air. Hogwart students simply watched from the bridge as people disembarked from both the carriage and the ship by the entrance of the school.

Soon after, murmurs and whispers were being passed around among the Hogwart students, the obvious topic being the mysterious ship and carriage.

Yuuri couldn’t stand being in the middle of gossips, especially when he had more urgent matters to take care of. He nudged Phichit and said, “I have to go to Owlery first for Vicchan… I’ll meet you after!”

“Yuuri, wait!” Phichit called out.

But Yuuri was already off to the familiar route towards the distant tower.

* * *

 

Okay, maybe Yuuri should've hauled his things back up to the Slytherin dorm first before dropping Vicchan off. It was hard enough that he was carrying Vicchan’s cage up the staircase to the Owlery but he also had to bring his luggage up there as well. Definitely not his best idea.

“Vicchan, you’re lucky I love you so much…” Yuuri grumbled quietly, earning him a pleased hoot from his companion.

As soon as he reached the top of the staircase, Yuuri had the urge to simply collapse on the cold hard concrete to be able to breathe back what he had lost.

He was really out of shape.

Instead of dropping like a fly, Yuuri placed his bags neatly to one side before carrying his owl inside the owlery.

The first thing Yuuri did was release Vicchan from his cage, the Tawny owl making its way to an empty burrow on the wall. Yuuri already knew that he had found something to snack on with the way Vicchan was sticking his beak around the burrow.

There were a few standard owls that were owned by the school that gathered around the Slytherin, gently hooting at him. Some stuck their beaks in the crevices of his jacket and pants, seeming to search for something. Yuuri couldn’t help the giggles that escaped his lips as he waved the owls away from his clothes.

“Sorry guys, I’m empty-handed right now,” Yuuri gave a sheepish smile, “next time, okay?”

If these owls could make any other sound other than hoot, they would probably be whining to him. The birds that circled his perimeter hooted in mourning for the lack of snack but that didn’t stop them from huddling around the Slytherin. Yuuri could say that besides his friend’s, especially Phichit’s, constant companionship, animals were the next best thing. He let his palms pamper the birds with pats and scratches to soothe their disappointment.

That was when it happened.

A large Eagle Owl landed on the sill of one of the windows, an unfamiliar one at that, and started to loiter around. Its color was more of a warm-ish stone brown at best, its black pupils surrounded by crimson red. It caught the attention of most of the owls, scaring a few of them away. Yuuri could say that he has never seen that specific owl before and he frequented the Owlery since he was in first year.

Its blood red eyes seemed to dig into Yuuri’s own gaze that it actually made him a bit uncomfortable. Why did it feel like it was studying him? It turned its head from one side to the other, nearing him ever so slowly with the other owls moving away and going behind him. The inferiority seemed to be felt strongly by the other birds.

At this distance, Yuuri was able to make out the shiny coat the eagle owl had, the claws free from dirt and grime, and the gold plated name tag that hung around one of its leg. As the owl grew closer, Yuuri slowly reached for the tag, careful to look at the animal’s reaction as to not get himself pecked on in aggression.

Turning it over, Yuuri quietly read out, “Makkachin,” from the tag and looked at the owl as it preened, “is your name, huh?”

The owl hooted in what seemed like agreement, poking his head under Yuuri’s finger as if to request for a scratch.

“ _Weird_ … ” Yuuri thought to himself, as he relented with giving scratches. He didn’t even know this owl yet it was being very friendly to him. About a few minutes after, Makkachin seemed to shake off Yuuri’s hand before it started to look over Yuuri’s shoulder, its wings seeming to flap in recognition.

Was there something… _someone_ behind him?

As fast as the thought passed, Yuuri whipped his head to look behind him.

Only a gust of air greeted him, the sight of the night sky and the glowing moon awaited his gaze.

Now that was strange.

* * *

 

 

“Now that we’re all here and every first year have been sorted, I’d like to make an announcement,” the excitement in the room quieted down when Celestino spoke, his eyes skimming over Yuuri in worry for a moment before flicking back to the crowd.

Yuuri, to put it lightly, was exhausted. He had practically ran back from the owlery with his things when he realized he had spent too much time, barely making it when all the students were already rushing to the banquet hall. He didn’t even have the time to properly fix himself up when he threw his robes over his clothes before dashing back along with the other students.

Celestino’s booming voice reached until the far back of the room as he continued, “you see Hogwarts have been chosen to host a much celebrated event from the past. As of today, this castle will not only be your home for this year but also to delegates that have joined you this evening…”

“It’s probably the horses and ship that docked at the shore a while ago…” Yuuri was momentarily startled by the sudden voice whispering into his ear, jolting away to look back only to find a familiar blond wearing circle spectacles. Seeing the boy made him release a sigh of relief.

“Good evening Chris,” Yuuri murmured quietly, sensitive to the other students listening to their Headmaster drone on, “I didn’t notice you there…”

Christophe Giacometti was one of the few friends Yuuri had in the house, and the only one in his year level. Yuuri remembered their meeting very well. Getting lost together in the castle on the first day of their first year during the freshman initiation was something unforgettable to say the least.

He wasn’t going to deny that it was the possibly the worst hour of his freshman life but it wasn't so bad that he regretted becoming Chris’ friend from that point on. He was still wary of his friend’s wandering hands whenever they’d stand beside each other and the flirtatious remarks but that was made Chris simply Chris so he got used to it.

And how could he not be so grateful he was friends with Chris when he was the one that invited him to the Quidditch World Cup last summer in the first place?

“That kinda hurts, Yuuri,” Chris placed a hand over his chest, mock pain spreading over his features, “I thought you already knew I would always sit beside you during Grand Feast. A beautiful man like yourself ignoring a lovely man such as myself, it struck me painfully hard…”

“Oh don’t be dramatic,” Yuuri couldn’t help the shallow giggle that escaped his lips. Katsuki Yuuri? _Beautiful_? What a joke.

“I’m only telling the truth,” His own playful smile only growing wider, “it brings me great pleasure watching you enjoy yourself on this one night of the year. It’s a shame that you always watch what you eat soon after.”

Of course he watched what he ate. If Yuuri was too careless, he wouldn’t even fit in his robes anymore--

“Now, let me be clear,” The firmness of Celestino’s tone made Yuuri a bit guilty for not giving him his full attention. The boy smiled at his friend before turning to look back at their headmaster.

“Once you are chosen as the champion, you stand alone. Trust me when I say that the Triwizard tournament is not for kids. There was a reason why the tournament was discontinued after all, and it’s not just because of the high death toll.”

Dread filled Yuuri when the fact had finally sunk in. There was a _death toll_. Students actually _died_ from this contest. That should have made it all the more concerning so why was it being brought back?

Other students didn’t seem to share the same sentiments as he did, judging from the excited murmurs that floated around. Too much new things happened in that single day that there was barely anything that can dampen the mood of the student body.

“Though there have been several attempts to bringing this back,” Celestino droned on, “we have taken measures and made preparations over the summer for the tournament this year to be approved. This is to make sure that we would not be adding to the towering death toll of this lustrous event.”

“Now… we’ve kept our guests waiting. They do need to hear what I’m about to mention next,” Celestino raised his arms up, gesturing for the door at the back of the room to be opened, “let us give a warm welcome to the lovely ladies from the Beauxbaton Academy of Magic and their headmistress, Madame Lilia Baranovskaya!”

What greeted them when the door opened was the scent of roses, revealing an orderly march that consisted of mostly ladies wearing light blue robes made of what seemed like fine silk with the way it contoured to their bodies. A few boys stood at the end of the march, completely showing the discrepancy of the numbers between the two sexes was.

Their headmistress seemed to take elegance on a high pedestal that even the fundamentals of ballet was engraved in their movements, walking in stride with their arms swinging gently and toes pointing just the slightest.

Madame Baranovskaya was a slim woman that was heavily clothed in black satin, lined with fur on the collars and sleeves. There was even a cape of fur that trailed after her. Along with the fashion that screamed regal, her appearance was that of an elitist full blood. Her eyes were sharp and unforgiving, not a hair out of place when she it up in a bun. The streaks of gray on her hair showed her growing years but despite that, she carried herself well.

Once she approached the front with her students forming a path right in the middle, Celestino had helped her up the steps to go one of the chairs behind the feast table belonging to the teachers’, right beside Celestino’s own chair. Madame Baranovskaya had offered him her hand, the Hogwarts headmaster kissing her knuckles in return for her gesture.

“Good evening, Cialdini.”

“Celestino is alright, Madame Lilia. I hope your trip has been well?” Celestino inquired as he let go of the woman’s hand. She only rolled her eyes.

“It could have been better. I trust that my horses will be well taken care of, that at least I can expect from you?”

Celestino, having not taken any offense merely smiled, “You have my word.”

Madame Baranovskaya nodded her head in approval and said, “very well.”

The room roared in joy and excitement once the Beauxbatons have all reached the front of the tables, various whistles and clapping filling the great hall. The entrance was grand to say the least, each one having showcased their prowess in dance.

Celestino turned back to the students in the room, raising a hand to silence them.

“Now… Let’s also greet our friends from the North, the proud sons of Durmstrang and their High Master, Yakov Feltsman!”

Contrary to the grace and poise demonstrated by the girls from Beauxbaton, the way Durmstrang entered the room was nothing less to thunder clapping, a violent storm that swept everyone’s attention to the display. Staffs struck the ground in synchronization as men in brown uniforms marched into the Grand Hall, the manner in which they spun and handled their staffs was that of a true master, like trained soldiers.

As more students in identical uniforms started to sprint down the hall, there were a few that were clothed in thick cloaks, their heads raised high in pride and eyes looking ahead steadily. They were confident, all-knowing, and so sure of themselves. A part of Yuuri wished he could carry himself the way they did.

Two of the cloaked students that walked side by side, one of them was a man with swept back black hair, sporting an undercut. Yuuri found the man intimidating, more so for the shorter blond that walked alongside him.

The blonde boy on the other hand, Yuuri knew. He was Yuri Plisetsky, the grandson of the late Durmstrang High Master, Nikolai. A prodigy wizard, nothing less for a Plisetsky. Although there were rumours of the boy spreading that he was merely a half-blood (a disgrace to his bloodline), his magical prowess was nothing to sneeze at.

The last student, the one chosen to walk alongside the current headmaster, finally entered the room, the grand doors behind him closing in finality. Silver threads of hair flowed gracefully after as the young man continued in a march, his expression relaxed but his stormy blue eyes quietly glowed with power and dignity. The way the student carried himself made High Master Yakov look like he was the escort instead.

Yuuri had to swallow a lump to compose himself.

“It’s him,” Yuuri heard another fellow Slytherin student speak, “it’s Viktor…”

Everyone knew who he was, he was Viktor Nikiforov. He was the captain of Durmstrang’s Quidditch team, its prized seeker no less. Despite being a student, he was already the seeker of Bulgaria’s Quidditch team. He was the pride of Durmstrang, the star student.

Yuuri felt like he was going to hyperventilate from the excitement. He was seeing him this close, it almost seemed unreal.

“You’re practically vibrating on your seat, you alright?”

“Yeah, I’m okay,” Yuuri gave a small smile to reassure him, “I’m just overwhelmed by Viktor’s presence. He’s much more amazing close up like this.”

“Oh?” There was a knowing smile on Chris’ face, one that Yuuri felt was out of place, “is this your first time seeing him up close like this?”

“Yeah I mean, I do watch his games, yeah. I just… Haven’t been in the same room as he is.”

The blond looked like he was going to say something more but only settled with laughing quietly to himself.

“Whatever you say, Yuuri.”

That was odd, to say the least. Yuuri decided to pay no mind to it as he turned back to the guests that were being ushered to their seats near the front of the room.

The Beauxbatons have settled on the additional seats that was previously unoccupied by the Ravenclaw table near the front, remaining on their feet as Madame Baranovskaya remained standing beside Celestino up near the podium. Meanwhile, the Durmstrang students stayed near the Slytherin table, removing their thick coats, and looking up at the floating ceiling in mild interest.

Viktor was up so close that it was hard for Yuuri to look away from him just because he really wanted to make sure he was there. It was too unbelievable, too surreal. Up close, Yuuri was able to study how his eyes softened the angular structure of his face. Although his eyes were round and curved, the emotion evident in his sky blue eyes were nonchalant, almost ignorant. It was as if he had better things to do. That was then the gaze shifted away from the crowd.

For a moment, Yuuri had locked eyes with Viktor. It left the Slytherin staring, his breath hitching when their gazes couldn’t seem to leave each other.

“Love at first sight, Yuuri?”

Yuuri jolted in surprise, quickly breaking the eye contact only to find Chris grinning at him. He felt his cheeks flushing, the redness probably reaching up to his ears just at the prospect of it.

“We just…! I just… He just c-caught me staring, that’s it!” Saying it out loud like that made it more embarrassing for Yuuri, giving a sideway glance to find Viktor already looking somewhere else.

If Yuuri had more confidence in himself, he would have said that the small smile that graced Viktor’s pink lips was all because of him.

When everyone seemed to settle down, with the Beauxbatons finally sitting when their headmistress did and the Durmstrang students comfortable on their seats, Celestino was the only one that remained standing by the podium.

“Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. I am happy to welcome all of you, especially all our beloved guests, into Hogwarts,” Celestino said, his expression beaming in ecstasy. It was as if he completely ignored the glares that Madame Baranovskaya was clearly shooting at Professor Feltsman when he continued, “I entrust that every one of you will enjoy your stay here.”

There was a chorus of claps that followed soon after, the sound quickly extinguished by another raise of Celestino’s hand.

“Now, the tournament will officially open as soon as the feast ends,” Celestino said, “as tradition, I invite you all to eat, drink, and simply be make yourselves at home!”


	2. Three Champions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They had twenty four hours to decide. A lot can happen in twenty four hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a while since I had no idea where to stop the entire chapter. Next thing I knew, it was at 10k already! Hahaha~
> 
> Time to meet the Triwizard Champions.

 

The food presented was as grand as it always had been, if not grander. Maybe it was because of their guests that there was a greater variety of dishes that were served; and all placed on golden plates unlike the usual silver platters they were usually on. The house elves have clearly outdone themselves this time.

“Oh Yuuri, look at this!” Chris beamed as he took one of the individual bowls that was filled with what looks like golden bread baked on a soup, the grated cheese on top completing it.

“What’s this?” Yuuri asked as he took the spoon Chris hurriedly handed to him. Just by the aroma that the bowl emitted made his mouth water.

“It’s _Soupe à L’oignon_ ,” the blond said as he took his own bowl of soup, “I eat it often whenever I’m back home at France. It’s delicious, you just have to try it!”

Yuuri only laughed a bit, nodding as he helped himself with it. He scooped a little into his spoon, bread coming off from the side as it slid onto the utensil. He pushed the food into his mouth and he felt his tastebuds sing in glee.

“Chris, this is so delicious!” Yuuri exclaimed, his eyes brightening in mirth.

“Right?” Chris laughed as he devoured what was in his own bowl.

This was the one night that Yuuri truly looked forward to whenever school starts for the year. It was always a delight to be able to eat with his fellow housemates like this. Good food with good company was the best kind of meals.

Despite the barely thirty additional students that dined with them, it made the hall feel more crowded. Most likely it was because of the difference in uniforms; with the blood red uniforms of Durmstrang (that were apparently hidden under the brown winter coats previously) and the royal blue uniforms of Beauxbaton, largely contrasting the sea of black robes of Hogwarts students.

Yuuri only realized then, his eyes scanning the room that Viktor sat only a few seats away from where he was. It was no surprise that the Slytherins that sat close immediately tried to hold his attention, the task proving to be difficult as Viktor showed little to no interest and only smiled and nodded at them. Yuuri still felt sort of starstruck.

Viktor barely looked any different compared to when he was on the playing field. He was calm, unlike the students that bustled around him. It was as if he was in a whole other dimension, as if the atmosphere around him didn’t affect the sheer beauty that he exuded. Yuuri felt as though that man was an untouchable being. Unlike when he was in his element while playing Quidditch, in that moment, he seemed disconnected to the people around him. The bright blue eyes seemed to pale in comparison. It was like he didn’t even want to be there.

“Once you’ve stopped ogling Viktor there,” Chris shot sharply, his lips curling into a grin.

Yuuri’s cheek reddened, snapping his gaze back at his friend. Yuuri waved his hands helplessly to deny whatever he was thinking of. It wasn’t like he knew Viktor that well to think about him like that. “I wasn’t-”

“Sure you weren’t, Yuuri,” the blond chided knowingly.

Yuuri made a face, his cheeks warming up in embarrassment. It was much harder controlling his admiration for Viktor when he was so close like this, only a few feet, a few seats, away.

Chris, although seeming to find it amusing, Pointed a slender finger to a direction up front, “but you might want to check the people up with Professor Cialdini. Aren’t those the Leroys?”

That was a name that made Yuuri stiffen up, his gaze following the direction of the finger. It was no mistake that two people along with two others (he recognized that they were from the Ministry, Mr. Karpisek and Mr. Lambiel) were the heads of the reputable pure blooded family, the Leroys. Yuuri couldn’t help the slight bob in his throat.

The Leroys was a formidable clan, a long line of wizards and witches that once immensely valued purity of blood. It was not the case any longer when the newer generations valued their pride as brave, powerful wizards over their purity. The current heads, Alain and Nathalie Leroy, were two of the top aurors that filled at least half of Azkaban, they were definitely to be feared. Yuuri heard that they have have children here in Hogwarts but they didn’t stand out enough for an introvert like Yuuri to know about.

There was something odd about it though. Yuuri couldn’t place a finger on it initially but the thought came as fast as the feeling came. There were plenty of outside wizards within the school premises that he had to wonder why Celestino had allowed that in the first place.

“This is strange though…” Yuuri murmured thoughtfully as he watched both Alain and Nathalie shake hands with Celestino one after the other. They seemed to settle in short conversation afterwards, with Nathalie chuckling afterwards.

Chris raised an eyebrow at Yuuri, “what’s wrong?”

Yuuri only chewed the inside of his cheek. How was he going to say it when he wasn’t even so sure what about them being within campus bothered him?

“I’m just a bit confused as to why they have to be here in the first place,” Yuuri watched the other two men that had entered the hall along with the Leroys take their designated seat, “I’d understand if it was just Mr. Lambiel and Mr. Karpisek from the Ministry so that they could be judges for the Triwizard tournament but... I can’t seem to think of a good reason why they, two of the best Aurors, would be here to judge as well?”

Chris placed a finger to his lips in thought.

“You do have a point, but Professor Cialdini did just say the Triwizard tournament is dangerous. There was a death count, if you still remember?”

Yuuri flushed a bit, “well yes, that’s exactly what worries me in the first place. Two of the best aurors here in Hogwarts… Just how dangerous is it this time?Aurors catch Dark Wizards and I don’t think there will be any here...”

_Unless_ …

Yuuri felt panic start to pile up. His eyes instantly looked back at the Durmstrang students. Durmstrang was known to teach the Dark Arts instead of how to fight it. Are the Leroys using Hogwarts as a cover up? These were just students!

Chris held Yuuri’s shoulder and squeezed tight, “don’t think about it too hard, Yuuri. At least we can see that Professor Cialdini is being over the top about security to make sure no one would be another number on that death count.”

“You’re… Right.” Yuuri probably just had an overactive imagination. That didn’t stop his appetite from slowly disappearing though.

Once every morsel of food had been devoured and cleaned from the plates, Celestino stood up by the podium once again. There was a layer of tension that blanketed the entire hall, the silence thick enough to be cut by the sharp edge of Celestino’s voice. Yuuri felt a shiver run down his spine as he looked at the faces of nearby students. Excitement and anticipation was clear on everyone’s faces but Yuuri was torn between curiosity and fear.

“Now,” Celestino began, his head making a sweep over the crowd as he scanned each and every upturned face directed at him, “the Triwizard tournament will be opened as soon as I give the necessary details. Afterwards, we will be bringing in our final and impartial judge up here as well.”

“Another Judge?” Chris gaped, hazel eyes looking back at Yuuri’s chocolate brown ones in mutual surprise. From where Yuuri was sitting, he noticed a slight furrow in between Viktor’s eyebrows. Even the boisterous Yuri Plisetsky managed to react with a loud ‘Haaaah?!’.

At least they weren’t the only ones confused by the amount of judges that were already present. There were already four new faces up front and there was one more? It was practically overkill.

“So,” Celestino said, his hand waving over to the four people beside him, “allow me to introduce, for those who do not know them, Mr. Josef Karpisek, the Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation,” there was a polite round of applause as Mr. Karpisek waved to the crowd, “and Mr. Stephane Lambiel, our very own Minister for Magic.”

As Minister for Magic, it was expected that the round of applause was much louder as Mr. Lambiel’s popularity was more widespread.

“Mr. Karpisek and Mr. Lambiel have already evaluated that in no manner would any of the tasks put any student in mortal danger,” Celestino stepped aside to allow the students to focus on the Minister for Magic, “to explain further, I would like to invite Mr. Lambiel up front to delve into the details.”

Mr. Lambiel stepped forward and raised a hand to quiet down the applause. He was a lean man, looking much younger than his actual age. Yuuri knew about him when he was younger, an accomplished auror but now retired and minister and all. Mr. Lambiel picked a scroll of parchment paper from the pocket of his wizard robes, and unrolled it carefully, “we have unanimously decided to put an age limit for the contenders. Under no circumstances that anyone under the age of sixteen will be allowed to enter. This decision was decided by the Ministry of Magic to ensure that no wizard too young and inexperienced to face these challenges will attempt to enter.”

Right after he finished enunciating his last word, a series of protests came from the Hogwarts students, more on those that didn’t make the cut.

“That’s not _fair_!”

“What a load of--” Yuuri was way too embarrassed to even make a sound as he watched his fellow Hogwarts students proclaim vehemently of their concerns.

When he saw how the other schools looked at the protesting students like they were whiny brats, Yuuri couldn’t even look up from his empty plate. Students from Durmstrang and Beauxbaton didn’t even seem to be fazed by the announcement. They must have already been informed before they left their own school.

“Tch,” it was loud enough that even Yuuri heard, eyes shifting to look at Yuri Plisetsky, frowning deeply beside Viktor, “immature pieces of shit… They have the thick face to whine like kids to their headmaster like this? Pathetic.”

There was a surge of anxiety that shot through Yuuri.

They were being brats in front of students from other schools, in front of _Viktor Nikiforov_ of all people, and that meant the second hand embarrassment only intensifying.

“ _This_ ,” It was Celestino’s thunderous voice that sent the furious yelling simmering down to quiet grumbling, “is a rule that the Departments found necessary to uphold in order to prevent any unnecessary danger befalling on a wizard too inexperienced to face. I will personally see to it that only students that are sixteen years old and above will be able to enter. Don’t waste everybody’s time trying to enter if you can’t follow this one rule.”

It was scary how Celestino could go from his usual all-smiles demeanor to a threatening wizard that one must hope to never cross someday. The flames burning on the candles that illuminated the room flicked for a split second. Somehow, Yuuri was relieved by the silence that could only mean affirmation to what their Headmaster just said.

No one else said a word.

“Now,” -it was as if that tiny burst of emotions didn’t even happen- “I’m sure everyone must know of Mr. and Mrs. Leroy,” Celestino gestured for the aurors to come up, their expressions clearly showing off their self-regard. The way they held their chin high was no doubt due to their overwhelming pride as wizards, if not anything else. Yuuri wanted to sink into his seat because of just what happened a few moments ago. It was so embarrassing.

“They will also be judges for the tournament. They have worked extremely hard over the summer to ensure that this event will be a huge success,” Celestino continued, “joining them four, Madame Lilia, Professor Feltsman, and I will be the remaining three judges.”

“Seven judges… I wonder why they need so many?” Chris mumbled to himself, his gaze never leaving their headmaster.

It was worrying not just because of the danger that their headmaster had repeatedly mentioned about the tournament but also because so many outside personnel were invited to watch and take a leash on security as well. What could have happened in the past that made the headmaster so cautious?

Brown eyes widened in sudden realization, “wait no Chris, there are eight--”

“Our last judge,” Celestino motioned to the back of the room where the doors were opening, “will be helping us choose our champions.”

In an instant, everyone seemed much more attentive at the mention of ‘champions’. The tension was almost suffocating with the way no one seemed to be breathing. Yuuri watched those in Durmstrang sit a bit more straighter, their gazes focused, while the Beauxbaton looked at one another and then at Celestino with apprehension. Sensing the gazes upon him, Celestino turned to one of the attendants, “bring in the casket.”

The attendant ran as fast as they could to the back of the room, assisting another attendant that carried a golden chest that was adorned with various gems of different colors. Everyone’s attention was effectively captured by the old bejeweled box being carried up to the front of the podium. Celestino then went around the podium to stand beside the casket.

“As you all know,” Celestino said, his hand caressing the cover for a moment before turning his eyes back to the crowd. Everyone was enraptured in his movements, preparing themselves for whatever surprise the Headmaster had up his sleeves.

“Three champions will be chosen for this tournament, one from each participating school,” Celestino continued, “these wizards or witches will stack up points depending on what place they land on in each task. There is a grand total of four tasks to compete in and the seven judges mentioned prior will decide who places where. Whoever gets the highest total after these four tasks will win the Triwizard cup.”

“This right here,” Celestino pulled out his wand from his wand sleeve, “is the impartial judge: the Goblet of Fire.”

Tapping the top of the box three times, the latch that sealed it close completely came off on its own. Celestino opened the lid of the box carefully, reaching inside it a simple golden goblet and placing it on top of the lid when the box closed on its own. It would have looked like a regular chalice if it wasn’t for the blue flames that spilled over the rim. Every single person in the room had their eyes on it, no doubt.

“For anyone who wishes to enter, they would just have to write their name and school on a piece of parchment and throw it into the fire,” Celestino let his finger graze over the rim of the goblet and didn't so much flinch when fire licked up his finger, “the goblet will only be taking names within a span of twenty four hours. Tomorrow evening, the goblet will give back the names of the chosen champions who were deemed most worthy to represent their school. The goblet will be on display for everyone at the entrance hall, accessible to any aspiring champion.

“I will personally draw the Age Line around it to prevent anyone who might scheme to fool the goblet by entering their name despite not being sixteen and above. Any rulebreaker will face dire consequences so beware. Once the champion has been chosen by the fire, they will be binded in a magical contract that will oblige them to participate so think carefully of your decision to join. Once chosen, there is no turning back.”

There it was again, the ominous feeling that wafted over the room like air weighing on their shoulders. Yuuri couldn’t help but to swallow the lump that had built in his throat.

“But if you win, the Triwizard Cup, eternal glory, and 10,000 galleons await you.”

The energetic murmurs once again blanketed the tension.

“And that’s about it. I bid you all good night, and see you all again tomorrow evening.”

 

* * *

 

“Did you see how Ciao Ciao popped a nerve a while ago? That was sooo scary!” Phichit said as he caught up to Yuuri and Chris when everyone was exiting the Hall and making their way to the entrance hall.

Yuuri was glad to have finally left the Hall. It was too suffocating to stay there right after every fifth year and below from Hogwarts make such a scandalous scene in front of everyone. He obviously didn't contribute to the display but he could still feel every single Durmstrang and Beauxbaton student stare straight at him (even if they weren’t).

“Yeah, Professor Cialdini look positively livid and I’ve never seen him angry before,” Chris said, his green eyes landing on the Goblet of Fire right in the middle of the Entrance hall, “wonder how he’d be if someone younger than sixteen was able to get over the Age Line.”

“I don’t think anyone would do anything so stupid if they saw Professor Celestino a while ago…” Yuuri said sheepishly. He didn’t even want to imagine how mad Celestino would be if someone younger than sixteen managed to find a way to enter. Celestino a while ago was already scary enough and that was just a fragment of his full blown wrath.

“Which reminds me,” Phichit perked up, seeming to look the other way from where Chris and Yuuri was heading, “What do you think they’re talking about?”

“Huh?” Yuuri immediately whipped his head to where Phichit was looking at, only to find Professor Feltsman and Celestino talking by the pillars. The dozen of students that came with professor Feltsman waited behind him, talking to one another. Yuuri couldn’t help that his gaze fell on Viktor for a moment, before his eyes caught the crowd of Beauxbaton students going the other way.

Madame Lilia was already ushering her students to the direction of the Ravenclaw dorms, did that mean Beauxbaton was staying in the Ravenclaw dorms…?

Next thing he knew, Celestino was waving him over. Yuuri felt frozen on his spot, trying to decipher if it really was him he was being called. What did Celestino want with him, especially in front of Durmstrang? His thoughts were interrupted when Phichit was pushing him to that same direction, almost stumbling when he was caught off guard. He had half a mind to stop Phichit from pushing him but he was frozen stiff.

“Yes, professor?” It was a miracle that he didn’t stutter under the scrutinizing gaze of the Durmstrang High Master and the usual friendly one from Celestino. Yuuri was much too nervous to look at anyone else besides their Headmaster.

“There you are, Yuuri. As Slytherin’s Headboy, I would like you to accompany Durmstrang students to the Slytherin dorms. The rooms have already been prepared to accommodate a much larger number of occupants so it wouldn’t be too much trouble on your behalf,” Celestino said as he patted Yuuri on the back, “I’m counting on you.”

With a smile, Celestino simply left with Professor Feltsman giving him another look Yuuri couldn’t identify before following the Hogwarts Headmaster. That meant leaving his students behind with him. With no supervision whatsoever. Only now did he realize that when Professor Feltsman left that it was Viktor and Yuri standing right in front of him.

He felt like he was gonna melt to the floor.

“Well? I am not going to stand here all night, _pig_.” Yuuri stiffened a bit and looked at the sudden voice that spoke up, not even surprised that it was apparently Yuri Plisetsky. The kid had a rather distinctly rude tone to his voice.

“ _Yuri_ , don't be rude.”

Yuuri didn’t even have to look to know it was Viktor. And even if it wasn't for him, it felt nice hearing his name from Viktor’s lips.

“Now, Yuuri,” Wait, he could feel Viktor looking at him and that meant he was talking to him. How did he even know his name was Yuuri,“lead the way please? We’re really tired from our travel.”

There was something nudging his side and apparently it was Phichit snickering knowingly before he said, “and I’ll leave you to your things to do, yeah? Okay bye!” And promptly left him there to go to his own dorm.

At least Chris was there with him--

“ _Chris_!”

“ _Viktor_!”

What else was he missing here? Yuuri blinked, completely dumbfounded as he watched Chris go to Viktor with not a care in the world and hugged him. Chris actually knew Viktor personally? They didn’t seem like they just met that night with the way they laughed and patted each others’ backs. He wanted to ask, he wanted to know.

But Viktor and Chris have already settled in their own conversation with Yuri looking annoyed like he usually did since Yuuri laid his eyes on him. It looked like he wasn’t going to get answers anytime soon so he promptly turned around and started walking. That placed a fair distance between him and the Durmstrang students (and Chris, his bitter mind added) to make sure the chat would remain between Chris and Viktor without Yuuri’s eavesdropping ear getting anything.

“Alright, follow me,” Yuuri mumbled almost incoherently, turning his head away and went down the way to the Slytherin Dorms. He just wanted to go to bed.  
  


* * *

 

What Celestino said about the Slytherin room being prepared to accommodate more student was understated. Each dorm had extra space added to them to make sure space wasn’t a problem at all when everyone moved in. Around six Durmstrang senior students, including Viktor and a boy named Georgi Popovich, joined in the remastered Slytherin Seventh year dorm. It wasn’t like the seventh year dorm was cramped in the first place. After all, it was just Chris and Yuuri that were seventh year Slytherins.

Yuri Plisetsky ended up in the fifth year dorms along with about two other people in the same year while the other three Durmstrang students went to the sixth year, including that boy that marched along with Yuri when they entered the hall during the Grand Feast. Otabek Altin, if he wasn’t mistaken.

Yuuri was set on ignoring whatever hell was going to happen, trying his best not to look at Chris’ and Viktor’s way despite being absolutely curious of the fact that they acted like best friends. Were they? He didn’t know and he didn’t want to know tonight. Maybe tomorrow he could ask Chris, when the blond wasn’t around Viktor to hear about how Yuuri is practically a mess around him.

He set on fixing his suitcases and keeping Vicchan’s cage hidden in one of the nearby cabinets. He didn’t bring much, just his book of spells, wand, and his clothes. Being a seventh year students didn’t require too much items from him. It made Yuuri miss the times when he was back in first year, fretting over his things for Hogwarts.

“Hi Yuuri! Guess we’re gonna be bedmates, huh?” That snapped Yuuri out of his head, effectively making him jump at least an inch in surprise. It was Viktor right beside him, a few things that Yuuri wasn’t at all familiar with littering the bed adjacent his bed. Were those Viktor’s things?

“Bedmates…?” Yuuri parroted back, clearly dumbfounded. Viktor smiled, one that seemed like a mix of emotions that his usual carefree one. Half out of excitement and one that seemed hesitant but he was probably mistaken. Viktor was never hesitant.

“Yeah! The others are already taken and this is the only free one so…” Viktor trailed off, scratching his nape, “I hope you don’t mind?”

Yuuri smiled shyly, “Um yeah, it’s fine. I turn off the night lamps when I sleep though,” the Slytherin gestured for the small lamp that contained a few glow worms.

Viktor laughed softly, timid in a way that it made Yuuri a bit dumbstruck. That made his heart skip a bit. “Don’t mind me, sleep like you always do. Pretend I’m not even here.”

How was Yuuri going to pretend he wasn’t there when almost all his Hogwarts life, all he did was look at him?

“Oh yeah sure, totally invisible. Can’t even see you,” Oh god Yuuri, please shut up and go to bed already.

Viktor only returned his statement with a tight-lipped smile before turning to his own bed. Yuuri didn’t even realize that Viktor was already in his pajamas, a loose shirt and a pair of sweatpants until he turned over his bed, his back to the flustered Slytherin.

Yuuri wanted to suffocate himself with his pillow for looking. He crawled between his sheets, tugging the thick blanket over his head without a care that it could get hot under it. His face was heated with embarrassment. He had no idea how to talk to Viktor normally. The entire thing was too surreal. Sleeping a meter away? That just didn’t happen in coincidence.

Yuuri wandless-ly turned off the lamps.

 

* * *

 

 

 

September 2, Tuesday.

Breakfast was always ready to be served as soon as the sun was out. Yuuri was not a stranger to waking up early, all the more that it was a weekday, but he did wish he had more time to sleep in. He couldn't even if he wanted to since he promised Phichit they would always eat breakfast and dinner together since their classes were at different times.

He couldn’t even function properly without his cup of black coffee.

When Yuuri went down the entrance hall on his way to the banquet hall, he spotted at least ten people standing by simply examining the goblet that spilled blue flames. Some were just looking at it, some were even eating breakfast, a piece of toast or so, while studying it.

“Good morning, Yuuri!” The Slytherin turned his head at the call of his name, finding Phichit jogging up to him from the direction of his dorm to the Entrance hall. Looking at the yellow striped scarf Phichit had around his neck made Yuuri realize that he had forgotten his. His neck was going to be cold all morning.

“Good morning, Phichit,” Yuuri greeted back.

“You’re up earlier than me, that’s a first!” Phichit exclaimed as he caught up, standing beside Yuuri. His eyes immediately went to the Goblet of Fire, his eyes seeming to sparkle for a moment, “are you gonna do it?”

Yuuri already knew what Phichit was going to ask but that didn’t stop him from asking, “do what?”

“You know what,” Phichit frowned just a bit, “put in your name?”

Yuuri haven’t exactly thought hard on it, not since Celestino announced it. What could have been the interest for it was more focused on Viktor.

Oh god, Viktor.

Yuuri didn’t even stop to think of his actions as he raised his hands to bury his face on his palms.

“Oh god, Phichit. I slept beside Viktor…” Phichit almost spat out what he was drinking, forcing him to swallow one big gulp.

“You what?! Give me details!”

Over breakfast, Yuuri recounted the events from when Phichit left him to go to his own dorm, until that morning when Yuuri woke up. There wasn’t much to divulge but it was something that clearly toppled over Yuuri’s composure. He can’t get Viktor’s form under the blanket out of his head.

“I can’t believe Chris knew Viktor that much and didn’t introduce us to him! Especially you! Wasn’t he the one you were with when you went to watch the World Cup last summer?”

“Phichit, Chris is not really obliged to do that for me,” Yuuri reasoned, stirring his coffee with a spoon, “we didn’t even get the chance to be near Viktor during the World Cup, he surely couldn’t have talked to him there because I was with him the whole time and I don’t remember being near Viktor.”

“Well, he should have an explanation for this. Can’t believe Chris wouldn’t introduce you to your idol,” Phichit huffed as he wolfed down a piece of buttered toast. Yuuri only raised his shoulders non-committedly, as he sipped on his hot coffee.

“So you mentioned sleeping with Viktor--”

Yuuri could barely stop the coffee that he almost spat out, coughing a bit when it almost went down the wrong airway, “ _P-Phichit_! No!”

His friend cackled loudly, munching down on another piece of toast, putting spread all over it, “Okay I stand corrected, sleeping _beside_ Viktor.”

“That doesn’t make it sound any better,” Yuuri huffed quietly, “we slept on beds that were beside each other. And oh my god Phichit, I made a fool of myself.”

“I’m pretty sure it’s not as bad as proudly saying you could sleep without night lamps only now when you’re eighteen--” Phichit was cut off by the sullen glare Yuuri directed at him, “... Oh you did.”

Yuuri only buried his face in his arms. “What am I going to do.”

“Okay, okay, don’t panic! Maybe he thought it was cute or something! I mean well, a fine man like you being proud that he can sleep without lights--”

“Thanks for the motivation, Phichit,” Yuuri mumbled sarcastically, leveling his best friend with a blank stare. Phichit only sighed.

“Kidding aside, he probably didn't even think much on it. He doesn’t seem like that much of a jackass so don’t worry too much, okay?” Phichit stood up, collecting the plates that he used, “first period is starting soon, you have DADA, right?”

“Mm, yeah. I have to run there, I promised Professor Fernandez that I’d do a demo for his class,” Yuuri stood up quickly, carrying his empty cup to bustle.

“Hey Yuuri, let’s have lunch together later, alright? School just started so that means we don’t have much to do yet.”

Yuuri only smiled, “sure.”

“And you better decide if you’re entering! Money and glory, Yuuri!” Phichit nudged the other’s side.

Yuuri rolled his eyes, “yeah, yeah, get to class already.”

 

* * *

 

 

Defense against the Dark Arts was, to put it mildly, Yuuri’s favorite class. He felt that he could give his all here. It was where he truly excelled.

“Good morning class! Welcome back to Defense against the Dark Arts,” Professor Fernandez said, greeting everyone with a smile, “I know we just came back from vacation but this year, we have a lot to cover.”

Professor Fernandez was a tall man, quite established in the wizarding world. He was a retired auror who wanted to teach of the things he faced back when he was still on the job, a true educator. Yuuri was glad to be his student.

“For today, Yuuri and Anya here will be demonstrating to the class what we have learned last year: nonverbal casting.”

Yuuri stood up, along with a girl that sat across the classroom. She had long brown tresses that fell below her shoulders like waterfalls. Now that he thought about it, he has never seen her without any cosmetics. He found her intimidating, like all Ravenclaws, but she didn’t seem to mind him so he tried to do the same. They walked up to the front and stood on each side of their professor.

He looked over his classmates, the same ones he was with last year as well. He saw that Chris was all the way at the back with two other people, their uniforms were unfamiliar but striking. Recognizing what those were, Yuuri could feel his stomach drop.

Those were Durmstrang uniforms.

One of them was clearly Viktor, the sunlight peeking through the window making his hair and eyes stand out more.

Yuuri swallowed a lump and looked away. He didn’t want to get too distracted but he felt that the gazes on him were much heavier, knowing that Viktor was watching. In a way, he didn't want Viktor to look away but a part of him wanted to forget that Viktor was even there.

Fernandez turned to the two of them, “now, we will be executing this review in a form of a duel. Everyone knows the rules of a duel. Only rule reinforced is to immobilize your opponent, not kill. I will stop the duel if it goes out of hand.”

Both the Slytherin and Ravenclaw nodded in affirmation, stepping back a few paces as they faced each other with their wands prepared in front of their faces.

It was the only being in front of an opponent like this did Yuuri felt truly calm. No one was around him, there was no audience, just him and his enemy.

With a respectful bow, the duel began. Not even a split second was spared when Anya flicked her wand as did Yuuri, light illuminating the tips of their wands.

Dueling is an art. One has to know how to manipulate their medium, use their tools, and focus on the end result of a duel. That meant having a ruthless mindset that only focused to win and survive.

The one thing Yuuri knew about Anya in the two years he had been taking advanced DADA lessons was that she always started with a hex or even a curse that would distract her opponent before disarming them. It was basic tactic in a duel. It was easy enough to counter with a proper counter-curse to negate the spell, shooting back a _flippendo_ less than a second after that sent her flying back to the floor.

There was a collective gasp that came from their classmates. Yuuri lost his focus for a moment.

Standing up quickly, Yuuri knew he probably pissed her off with the way her lips were pressed together tightly. No one seemed to move for a moment, trying to identify each others’ next move.

In this kind of atmosphere, Yuuri’s stomach usually turned in horror and anxiety. This silence always urged him to think and for him, thinking wasn’t always favorable to him.

Next thing Yuuri knew, Anya was shooting explosions, _expulso, bombarda, confringo_ , one after the other. The sparks came in quick and measured shots, directed right at him. Different spells but they were all easily foreseeable to Yuuri with the way the brown-haired witch came at him in predictable succession.

He raised his left hand to stop the explosions with a shield charm (and from destroying that part of the classroom at least), negating the explosives that seemed as though they were meant to injure him. He held his shield steady, taking one deep breath before he pushed against his field, building up pressure that was focused on his left hand and effectively sending the energy of the shield flying at Anya like a tidal wave into a _rictusempra_. The way her eyes widened in incredulity meant she was caught off guard, raising her arms into an X as a means to protect herself before she started to curl up, barely being able from shaking in laughter.

Clearly it was the worst move possible as Yuuri immediately whipped up his wand, casting a _stupefy_ aimed right at her arms as soon as she let her guard down. It was prompt and unexpected with the way Anya wasn’t able to draw out her wand on time and froze, before falling down stiff to the floor on her side.

It was rather anti climactic for a duel but with the way his professor walked up while clapping, and the entire class staring at him in disbelief, that meant he did something terrific.

“You never fail to surprise me Yuuri, that was wonderful!” Professor Fernandez exclaimed as he approached the Ravenclaw student, a soft murmur of _rennervate_ escaping his lips while he pointed his wand at the chest of his student.

Anya stirred from the stun sheepishly, sitting up slowly.

“Turning your shield charm into a tickling charm? Then having quick recoil to fire a stunning spell right after? You have a lot of control over your magic, I’m very impressed. You didn’t even waste that much of your energy,” The professor said before turning to the defeated student, “as for you Anya, you’ve demonstrated your knowledge of spells despite in a heat of a duel, I commend you for it. Do try and be more alert next time, yes?”

Both students nodded before their professor started ushering them back to their seats to begin lecture. Yuuri held a hand out to help his classmate stand back on her feet, “sorry about that.”

Anya looked at him for a moment before taking his hand to pull herself up, mumbling out, “yes, it’s fine,” but the Slytherin can still feel her bitterness over a loss, nodding without speaking a word more.

Yuuri stepped down from the platform, Chris waving him over to where he was, making the dark-haired boy look at him like a deer caught in headlights. Even Viktor was looking at Yuuri almost expectantly but was not saying anything. Yuuri swallowed nervously before deciding to go back to his own seat near the front, completely ignoring his friend’s signals at him. He was sure Chris wanted to talk to him about something, most likely about Viktor and that black-haired man that was also in a Durmstrang uniform. The other Durmstrang student seemed to be happy by something else but paid him no mind.

Yuuri wasn’t quite ready to go to them yet. He wasn’t even sure what he was avoiding them for. He needed until the end of class to collect his thoughts and even that came faster than he had expected.

When Professor Fernandez dismissed the class, Yuuri had about every thought of Viktor staring at the back of his head wiped from his mind. His brain was all filled with Legilimency and Occlumency, the art of entering and protecting one’s mind. The topic was interesting and he already had half a mind to study about it during his free time when he remembered he only had about twenty minutes to go to Potions class.

Collecting his wand and book, Yuuri was on his way to leave the room when Viktor approached him, all smiles and happiness that Yuuri had to physically recoil in shock.

Yuuri proceeded to ignore the hurt that flashed in the ocean blue eyes.

“Hi again Yuuri! That was a beautiful duel!” Viktor exclaimed, his eyes lighting up in fascination, “I didn’t know you were so good at dueling!”

It wouldn’t hurt to be polite, right? “Um, thank you. I still have to work on my spell casting though…”

“You were already brilliant! Not that you don’t need to learn or study more but you’re an outstanding wizard either way.”

Yuuri didn’t even know what to say, how could he say that without being embarrassed? Heat started to collect on his cheeks, the silence between them only a thread away from being unbearably suffocating.

Viktor cleared his throat, “I… wasn't able to eat breakfast with you this morning because I slept in,” - _no, I just left early_ -, Yuuri wanted to say but kept his lips shut- “so I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch with me? I mean with Georgi and I! And well… Chris as well, of course.”

Yuuri didn’t even know why Viktor was so adamant in talking to him. He shouldn’t even know who he was in the first place.

“Sorry, but I have to get to my next class.”

Yuuri didn’t even wait to listen when Chris went up and called after him as he brisk walked all the way out on the hallway and to his next classroom.

* * *

 

“Okay, that’s kinda a dick move, Yuuri.” Phichit panned out, meeting Yuuri’s eyes with his pair of unamused ones.

“I didn’t mean to throw my shield at her, Phichit. I was just--”

“I’m not talking about your duel, I’m definitely proud of you for winning! And you have to teach me about the switching spells thing but that’s not what I was saying,” Phichit groaned out, almost pulling his hair out in frustration, “not even hearing Viktor out? If I had known he wanted to eat lunch with you, I would’ve made you go!”

“Phichit, no it wasn’t like that,” Yuuri sighed, “Lunch with him, Chris and some guy named Georgi. I wouldn’t be able to go with them.”

“And why not? Chris is your friend too!”

“Yeah but…” Yuuri trailed off in frustration, “I haven’t talked to him since last night.”

“Yuuri, you can’t _not_ talk to him. He’s your roommate.” Phichit sighed, “well, I can’t really tell you to do things if you don’t want to but I’m just saying, it’s hard to have some unexplainable thing with a roommate. In this case, roommates.”

Yuuri bit his lip, poking his food with a fork, “I know…” he really wouldn’t be able to avoid this too long.

“Onto a different topic,” Phichit started, the doting tone in his voice completely gone, “did you think about putting in your name? Ciao Ciao is going to take the away the Goblet by the end of sixth period.”

“I’m not sure, actually…” Fame? Yuuri felt queasy just thinking about being famous. Money? Yuuri wasn’t in need of much, his parents provided for him enough. The cup? What’s he going to do with a _cup_? “I’m still thinking, how about you?”

“I actually got too excited this morning so I entered my name as soon as you went to class. Sorry!” Phichit stuck his tongue out playfully but there was a tint of remorse in his tone.

“No, it’s fine,” Yuuri said as he stuck a piece of meat in his mouth. “I can’t really see myself as a champion, what if I get chosen? I’m going to disappoint the entire school…”

Phichit looked at him with a furrow on his eyebrows, “Yuuri, you do know you’re practically the best student here, right?”

“Oh yeah? What about Seung-Gil?” Yuuri joked, a smile forming on his lips when he saw the tips of Phichit’s ears redden.

“Seung-Gil’s good but he’s more of a Arithmancy type of person than a practitioner like you are. Ravenclaw through and through, that boy.” Phichit said as he clicked his tongue and shook his head, “you’re the best here in the school, surely you’ll be the one chosen as soon as you put your name there.”

Yuuri couldn’t help but let out a laugh, “I’ll really think about entering this time, okay? I’ll put in my name later…”

And later could mean never because it would be too late, oops.

The hufflepuff rolled his eyes, “you better think about it alright. You literally have nothing to lose putting in.”

‘Nothing to lose but the opportunity to put in my name if I didn’t either,’ but Yuuri kept silent.

When the pair left the Banquet Hall to check the Goblet by the Entrance hall, an entire group of Beauxbaton students, four of them, that was walking towards the Goblet with parchment at hand. There were even two that seemed to have a one sided argument with the way the guy blew up and the girl completely ignoring his protests.

“Sara! You can’t join the Triwizard tournament, I won’t allow it! Don't you remember what Madame Baranovskaya said about possibly dying?!” It was a brown-haired man with a tan that yelled loud enough to catch the attention of other passing students.

“Shut up, Michele, I know what I’m getting myself into. And why shouldn’t I be able to when you’re also entering? That’s completely unfair!” The girl Yuuri assumed to be Sara, retorted back, flipping her hair indignantly.

“I think you should be proud of her, Mickey! Sara has grown to be a fine, independent woman!” A shaggy blond perked up from beside the tanned student. Michele glared at the blond.

“ _You_ be quiet, Emil. I’m also keeping an eye on you. You probably want to court my Sara, don’t you?”

A red haired girl placed her hands on Sara’s shoulders when she sighed in exasperation.

“Ignore what Michele just said, okay Sara?” The redhead said, smiling as she patted Sara’s back.

“Okay, Mila…”

The Beauxbaton students all dropped a piece of parchment each into the Goblet of Fire, the blue flames swallowing up each piece as soon as it so much as touches them.

Turning around, Sara looked up from her hand, her gaze befalling on Yuuri. He stiffened up a bit when she smiled at him, approaching him too fast, too friendly. He almost retreated when she stood up in front of him too close, her face leaning in close to his.

“Hi Yuuri! Are you putting your name in for the tournament?”

Did he even know this girl? How did she know him? It seemed like she knew him well, or at least she considered him a friend from the way she ignored his personal space.

Remembering the scene from earlier, Yuuri was almost scared to look at the guy named Michele that was surely glaring at him from behind Sara. A glance at his direction made him stand up a bit straighter.

“I um… Maybe later…”

“Great! I look forward to competing against you if ever we’re chosen!” Sara grinned as she stalked back to her friends, the group of four walking back to where they came from. Michele was still looking at him like he was the bane of his existence and Yuuri had to rack his head in hopes of remember what did he do to receive that kind of treatment.

Phichit nudged Yuuri’s arm, “I didn’t know you were so popular! How did you meet Sara Crispino? Her brother’s so scary I didn’t know you had the guts to befriend her!”

“Who?”

His friend just stared at him, “Sara Crispino? A chaser in Beauxbaton? She’s the new recruit of Italy’s Quidditch team.”

“I can’t recall…”

Phichit shook his head, raising a finger to point down the hall, “Never mind then. Look at who’s coming.”

Looking at where the Phichit’s finger pointed at, there was a bustling of squealing that started to grow louder as the second pass, Yuuri blinking at what could be causing that commotion. Professor Feltsman was first to be seen at this distance by the Goblet, his stature tall and stiff as he walked. Accompanying the Durmstrang High Master, silver hair that could compare to moonlight came into view from behind him and Yuuri was sure who it was on a heartbeat.

Anyone who was by the Entrance hall was silent, mesmerized by the ethereal vibe that Viktor gave of. He was like a prince that was worthy enough to take over a throne. He wasn’t even trying but everyone’s attention was on him as he walked towards the Goblet. Yuuri must have been staring too much since he didn’t even notice anything else until a loud voice rang out and pulled him out of his daydreaming.

“I’m going to be Durmstrang’s champion, you hear me?! You’re too old for this, Viktor!” The blond that walked with the Durmstrang’s Seeker yelled angrily, stomping down the hall compared to Viktor’s elegant steps.

“Awww, don’t be like that, Yuri! Yakov already told me I have to enter or he’ll hang my head above his fireplace.” Viktor said with a lilt in his tone, as if he was chiding a child.

“I wish he already did!”

“Yura, you’re talking too loud,” the boy with an undercut said as he placed a hand on the blond’s shoulder. Yuri seemed to have relaxed, still grumbling from time to time but nonetheless, more subdued.

It was the entire delegation of Durmstrang that was present in the hall, gathering around the Goblet of Fire. Yuuri saw that Chris caught up to the group, falling behind and going up beside him.

“Hey, Yuuri.”

“Chris!”

The blond pushed up his spectacles and laughed, “finally caught up to you. I would have thought you were avoiding me.”

Yuuri chuckled sheepishly.

Chris, Yuuri and Phichit, along with the other Hogwarts and lingering Beauxbaton students watched each Durmstrang student throw their names into the fire, their parchment emitting a small spark as it burned. As soon as that was done, Professor Feltsman talked to his students for a moment longer, mostly focused on Viktor. Yuri Plisetsky looked downright homicidal while Viktor simply nodded, earning him a ruffle of his silver hair.

Yuuri wondered what the High Master was to Viktor. Professor Feltsman looked at Viktor like he was a son.

When the professor left, the Durmstrang delegates scattered and left one by one, leaving to do their own business or even eat lunch. Viktor, Yuri and one more Durmstrang student that stuck to the blond stayed behind. Yuuri saw a blank facade take over Viktor’s face for a moment, making him curious what could’ve happened, what must have been said to him to look like that.

“Viktor!” Chris called out, surprising Yuuri when the cold expression on Viktor’s face was immediately replaced by a pleased expression.

“Hi Chris, Yuuri! And, um…” Viktor smiled at Phichit, “I’m Viktor, what’s your name?”

“I’m Phichit! Nice to meet you, Viktor!” Phichit grinned as he took Viktor’s hand in a handshake, “congrats on entering! I’m sure you’ll get chosen.”

“Hopefully,” Viktor chuckled softly, glancing at Yuuri. Yuuri went rigid, pressing his lips together nervously. He still wasn’t used to the fact that Viktor was actually talking to him.

“ _You_ ,” The blond beside Viktor spoke up, stalking up to Yuuri and placing a palm on top of his chest. It was an understatement to say that Yuuri was surprised, “I dare you to put your name in the Goblet, I’ll crush you!”

The Slytherin stepped back a few steps when the blond pushed him on his chest, sending him stumbling back even more. It startled both Chris and Phichit, who immediately went up to Yuuri’s side to keep him standing. Even Viktor was surprised by the bold movement and attempted to stop Yuri when the boy’s friend beat him to it by pulling back his arms.

“Now, now Yuri,” Viktor started, frowning a bit. “Yuri, Yuuri… I’ll call you Yurio to avoid confusion.”

“ _Hah?!_ ” Yuri, Yurio, protested loudly, trying to get his arms out of his black-haired friend’s grip, “Otabek, let me go!”

Otabek merely shook his head, “Professor Feltsman will get mad if he heard that you assaulted another student. You almost got in trouble this morning because of it.”

Yurio huffed as he pulled his arms free, patting his uniform down from nonexistent dust. “Well that asshole JJ had it coming! All this piggy needs to know that if he’s chosen, I’ll destroy him in the tournament,” the blond hissed.

Yuuri could only frown. He hasn’t even entered yet and this boy was already making threats. It was kind of funny, if not a bit prideful of him.

“Now now, Yurio-” the silver haired man started and was interrupted by Yurio.

“My name’s _Yuri_ , old man! Just because your piggy-”

“-You can’t make those kinds of threats when we're not certain you will get chosen,” Viktor said bluntly, his eyes turning serious, “you may think you’re an aggressive tiger, but you’re just a fierce little kitten acting big. How is the Goblet going to deem you the most capable one in the school if you’re like this?”

Although his glare at Viktor was hard and steady, Yurio’s posture seemed to deflate, as if cowering from power. Viktor did emanate authority. His presence practically demanded respect.

Yurio scoffed, clicking his tongue in irritation, “Whatever.”

There was an audible shout that cut the tension, causing the six students to look at the source of the sound.

“Make way for the King!”

  
There was a group of squealing and yelling Gryffindors approaching them, probably heading their way to the Goblet. Right in the middle of the boisterous mess was a tall man with black hair and a cocky grin on his face. Clinging to his side was a much shorter woman that only came up to his eyes in height.

Yuuri couldn’t help but cringe just a bit as he watched them march up to the entrance hall. Gryffindor students were always so full of themselves. Loud and prideful, that’s what Yuuri could say. But there was no way he was going to tell anyone what he thought of them. It would just add fuel to the ever growing flame that was the feud of Gryffindor and Slytherin.

He just had to juggle his head for a name because he doesn’t even recall who that person was.

“ _JJ!_ ” Yurio growled, about to stomp up to the man if it wasn’t for Otabek reacting in time to hold his shoulder back, “goddamn, Beka!”

JJ, JJ… Where did he hear that name from?

The man Yurio called JJ laughed, pulling out his own parchment paper with his name on it, “I’ll be Hogwarts’ champion! Sorry little Yuri, but the one I do want to beat in the tournament is Viktor here.”

“It’s Yuri, dumbass!”

Viktor tilted his head in confusion, “sorry, do I know you?”

“Heeeh, you don’t even take note of your competitors in Quidditch? How cold,” JJ snickered as he threw his paper into the fire, “you will know my name once we face each other off in the Triwizard tournament so watch out.”

That’s when it dawned. JJ, Jean-Jacques Leroy, son of the aurors Alain and Nathalie Leroy. He was the revered seeker of Gryffindor.

Viktor smiled, “Well if you say so… JJ, was it?”

“I’m the one who’s going to crush you, JJ. Not this old man!” Yurio spat, his eyebrows furrowing further that Yuuri was worried that he was going to get wrinkles at his young age, “let’s go, Beka.”

Otabek nodded once, waiting for Yurio to walk past him before following behind him. Yurio paused for a moment before turning around to throw JJ a bad finger before stomping away. JJ merely laughed and went on his way as well, along with his girl ever by his side and his crowd of fans.

“What is he, a drama queen?” Chris scoffed, watching the pair leave the hall. Viktor chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck.

“I’m sorry about Yurio. He’s quite short-tempered.”

Yuuri shook his head, “Don’t be, it’s all him.” It wasn’t Viktor’s fault that Yurio was explosive and rude. But he did get it, somewhat. That boy was still a child with his impulsive actions.

“I do want to know though, you're putting in your name, right?” The platinum blond spoke up, “I’m looking forward to more of your surprises.”

Surprises? He was the most predictable man in Hogwarts. There were plenty of expectations on Yuuri’s shoulders and even those, Yuuri failed to fulfill them. What more for Viktor?

The pressure was nearly suffocating but the thought of it being Viktor, it was different. It exhilarated him.

“Yeah, I’m looking forward to seeing you too.”

A heart-shaped grin took over Viktor’s expression, as if his entire face was glowing with happiness. It was like he was ecstatic with the thought of Yuuri competing with him. It made Yuuri smile to himself.

Phichit suddenly looked excited, his eyes sparkling right at Yuuri. It was a blessing that he kept silent about Yuuri’s sudden sureness compared to the hesitance he had over his decision.

Viktor waved goodbye to him and Phichit, with Chris going up to the Durmstrang seeker’s side, winking at Yuuri knowingly. Yuuri coughed a bit as they watched them go, until they turn the other hallway.

“C’mon Yuuri, I got some parchment and my quill waiting for you to write your name on!” Phichit chimes in, ignoring the groan that Yuuri made when he pulled him away from the Goblet to write his name.

Yuuri wasn’t expecting to be chosen but at least he did try.

* * *

 

The Goblet of Fire was presented to everyone during dinner time in the Banquet Hall. It was a bit terrifying to watch the Goblet flicker fire more violently, making spark noises all around. It was like that all throughout the feast, the energy of everyone within the room muted with tension despite the delicious food in front of them.

“Did you enter, Yuuri?” It was Chris and Yuuri, swallowing the last of his food, nodded.

“Yes, did you?”

Yuuri’s inquiry was greeted with a smile, “no. It’s not really my thing, you see,” the blond chuckled, earning a small frown from his friend.

No one in the room seemed to let out a breath until Celestino stood up from his chair, with Professor Feltsman and Madame Baranovskaya keeping still on their seats on either side of Celestino. Though both of them showed no other emotion but expectations, the sweat that shined on Professor Feltsman’s forehead and the pitter patter of Madame Baranovskaya’s nails on the table gave their tension away. Both Mr. Karpisek and Mr. Lambiel sat beside Professor Feltsman while the Leroys sat beside Madame Baranovskaya, seeming to look over at one side of the room.

‘It’s probably because of JJ,’ Yuuri thought, turning his head to see that his guess was correct as their line of sight was directed at the Gryffindor table. He could only imagine the pressure that could have had on their son.

The subdued chit chat noises were completely wiped when Celestino spoke.

“The goblet will be able to make its decision in about a minute,” Celestino said, “now, once I call the champion’s name, I would like for them come up the Banquet hall and proceed to this chamber for their first set of instructions.”

The Hogwarts headmaster gestured for a door at the end of the room to his right.

Right after, Celestino took out his wand and gave a few sweeps in the ear with it. Immediately, the candles that float near the ceiling went out, almost leaving the room in darkness if not for the Goblet of Fire illuminating the room. With all the lights out, it made the blue-white flames that spewed from the rim of the chalice seem much bigger than it had a while ago.

The next second, the room was filled with crimson red. The once blue-white flames turned red, dancing around the rim and shot a charred piece of parchment paper from within the flames.

Celestino caught the piece, holding it at least a feet from his eyes to be able to read the contents properly as the once red flames turned back into cool blue.

“From Beauxbaton,” he read in a loud voice, “their Champion will be Sara Crispino.”

There was a wave of applause, Yuuri looking over to find the long black-haired girl who had approached him a while ago rise from her place on the table. She looked quite annoyed when the guy he remembered as Michele looked at her pleadingly. Nonetheless, she left the table to step up to the front, earning an approving nod from Madame Baranovskaya before she turned to her left to enter the room indicated a while ago.

Once more, the hall was silent, with everyone watching the goblet once again. The change of flames no longer surprised everyone as it turned red once more, hurling another piece of parchment like a projectile into Celestino’s hand.

“The champion for Durmstrang,” Celestino started. For some reason, Yuuri had to swallow a lump in his throat. He was nervous, to say the least.

“Is Viktor Nikiforov.”

Screams and cheers filled the room, a storm of applause accompanying it. Everyone was expecting it but it didn’t stop the excitement for the Viktor Nikiforov from escalating. Yuuri had half a mind to look over Yurio who sat a few meters away from him, which he did, to find him glaring at the plate in front of him as if all the anger was built up but not released. Yuuri couldn’t help but feel bad.

Viktor rose from his seat, a smile that seemed too forced gracing his face as he waved and approached the front. The bright grin Viktor showed him a while ago, it wasn’t like his smile now. It was fake.

The platinum blond then followed Sara’s route to the chamber a while ago, not a glance at the High Master. Yuuri could make out the smug but nonetheless proud look on Professor Feltsman’s face. The clapping and cheers mellowed out into silence once more as Celestino caught the third piece of parchment. Hogwarts was last.

“As for Hogwarts,” Celestino started, glancing at the paper for a moment. A flash of surprise appeared on his face but quickly switched into a smile, “their Champion will be Yuuri Katsuki.”

What.

Wait.

Did he hear that right? The noise was almost deafening, every single Slytherin yelling and cheering. It was like the sounds were in slow motion, rough explosions beating against his ear. He was stunned, frozen in his seat.

“Yuuri Katsuki!”

“Yuuri!” Chris whispered, giving him a slight push on the shoulders. That had snapped Yuuri out from his daze, looking at his friend who had a grin on his face, “go on, you’re the champion.”

When Yuuri walked up to the front, he wasn’t surprised by the constant boo-ing from the Gryffindor table, especially a certain group up front. They were pretty much expecting JJ to be the champion, which sucked for them.

A Slytherin champion of all houses.

Oh god, he’s Hogwarts’ champion.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my betareader, Alekx!


	3. A challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor and Yuuri are officially friends. And also, not everyone agree to Yuuri being the Hogwarts champion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like the pacing is a bit too slow huhu I'm very sorry 

When Yuuri entered the chamber, both Viktor and Sara stood by the fireplace; their silhouettes strongly illuminated by the golden light that the fire emitted against them. Viktor stood with his hands resting right on top of the curve of his back, leaning a bit on the mantel while Sara stood with her hips cocked to one side, her arms crossed in front of her chest.

His footsteps were muted as they didn’t even seem alerted by his presence as they had idle talk.

This gave Yuuri the opportunity to examine Viktor’s features, his masculinity highlighted by the flames. His jaw was sharp, his back rigid, and his posture strong. His stone cold eyes screamed intensity, like a clouded over sky that threatened a storm.

Yuuri noticed that despite the friendly gestures and smiles, Viktor was always honest with his eyes. He wondered why he only ever noticed it now. It was different from when the Durmstrang Seeker was in a game, where his eyes never leave the Golden Snitch. It was as though those blue eyes were readable, now that he looked at him so closely. He remembered the shine that cross the pupils when Viktor looked at him, like he was the only thing in the world that mattered.

He wondered why Viktor looked at him that way, he didn’t even do anything special.

He didn’t even realize he almost missed a step on his way down the stairs, letting out an undignified yelp and leaned against the wall to catch his balance. His heart pounded fast, relief filling each crevice of his chest when Yuuri steadied himself. That was a close one. He missed a step because he couldn’t even take his eyes off Viktor long enough to look where he was going.

How embarrassing.

His almost fall seemed to catch the other champions’ attention, looking at him in surprise. Yuuri almost wanted to run back upstairs in embarrassment but he also wanted to see how Viktor reacted to him being the Hogwarts Champion. Viktor was someone he always wanted to look at.

The astonishment that was evident on Viktor’s face quickly turned into sheer joy. Yuuri felt the breath he didn’t know he was holding slowly leave him.

“I knew it! Of course you’d be the other champion!” he said, ecstatic at the decision. Yuuri was taken aback when Viktor was advancing towards him, the boy reaching out to hold one of his hands in his own, “I wouldn’t have the tournament any other way.”

Viktor’s hands were warm and firm around Yuuri’s. He just hoped he couldn’t feel his hand sweat at the contact.

“I’m glad I was chosen.” It wasn’t a lie at all. Yuuri could feel the excitement bubbling in his blood at being the champion. He was nervous but ecstatic nonetheless.

Sara seemed to be excited by the three choices as well. “It’s the same for me! Now you have to show me the moves you promised me, Yuuri!”

What was Sara even talking about? Maybe she got him confused for someone else. He sure as hell don’t remember promising her something in the five minutes they have ever spoken in his entire life.

“Um Sara,” Yuuri started, a bit confused as where to start, “I’m not really sure who-”

“Alright champions, round up!”

The voice bellowed from the top of the staircase, making Yuuri, Viktor, and Sara look up as the sound of pattering feet grew louder and closer.

It was Alain Leroy, his thick eyebrows furrowed. He was also frowning deeply, making his face look much older with the additional wrinkles.

Yuuri wondered if he was mad at him for being chosen, and not JJ.

Following Alain was his wife Nathalie, Mr. Karpisek, and Mr. Lambiel. Not long after, all the school heads were arriving in the room as well.

Yuuri listened to the loud chatters and cheers from students before Celestino closed the door behind him.

Viktor at least had the decency to pull away and simply stand beside Yuuri when everyone was already in the room. Yuuri didn’t want to admit out loud that he already missed Viktor’s calloused hands wrapped around his, his fingers being honest for him as they twitched a bit, but the personal space he got back was appreciated.

“Before Mr. Lambiel fills you in on the rules and what not,” Celestino said, his lips curling into a proud smile. “We, the respective heads of your schools, would like to congratulate the champions. From here on out, you will be the face of the schools.”

“Thank you, Professor.” Viktor, Yuuri, and Sara replied in unison. Celestino simply nodded his head to Mr. Lambiel, who stepped forward in front of the three.

Alain stepped up first, his expression all scrunched up. He definitely looked irritated.

“Before we proceed,” Alain spoke up indignantly, arrogance dripping of his tone. “Don’t you think the judgment of the Goblet was a bit _lacking_?”

Yuuri couldn’t help but notice the stink eye that Alain shot at him from the side. Clearly he didn’t accept the results of the Champions as much as the other judges did. No one else seemed to have a problem with it except for him.

Well, if you didn’t count JJ’s fangirls who bellowed when it wasn’t him who was called. And also the various students from different houses who yelled their concerns.

That didn’t mean he’s not right for this… Right?

“What do you mean, Alain? I find that our roster is fully capable of bringing an exciting tournament for us,” Celestino said, “and I think I speak for everyone.”

Professor Feltsman and Madame Baranovskaya seemed to glance at each other for a moment before nodding curtly.

“Viktor is the best in Durmstrang. I have full confidence that he will bring eternal glory to himself,” Professor Feltsman said plainly. Viktor remained silent, almost brooding. Yuuri knew that the boy was like a peacock, blooming with beauty and more so accepting of any sort of compliment. He wondered if it was any different if the compliment came from Professor Feltsman.

“Anyone chosen by the Goblet is deemed the best,” he concluded, his eyes turning to look at the other headmasters.

There was a tiny curve of a smirk that was evident on Madame Baranovskaya’s features, “and Sara is one of my best students. She will not disappoint me.”

Yuuri can already see that if Madame Baranovskaya’s eyes weren’t on her, Sara would have squealed in delight.

“As for Yuuri…” Celestino said, his fingers cupping his chin in thought, “I can’t even begin to describe his talent. I'm sure the goblet chose the right one.”

Alain didn’t seem remotely satisfied by the explanation, judging from how his expression only turned even more livid.

“Not I or my wife agree, Cialdini,” Alain growled. Nathalie Leroy furrowed her eyebrows in a tense expression but said nothing more. “Hogwarts is at a huge disadvantage and I believe its best we set up the Goblet once more--”

“Until we have Jean as the Hogwarts Champion, I’m assuming?”

It was right on the mark with how Alain effectively shut up, Celestino levelling him with a cold stare. It was as if the temperature in the room dropped entirely, ignoring the fire that burned in the fireplace.

It was almost unbelievable how someone like Alain could say harsh words like this about someone else. Yuuri knew he wasn’t exactly as amazing as Celestino or anyone else make him out to be. Still, those words of being deemed not good enough dug deep.

“Jean has talent, just as much as Yuuri here as well. But at the current time, I believe Yuuri is the more capable between the two,” he said matter-of-factly and Yuuri couldn’t help but feel embarrassed by the compliment. In front of all this people too.

“Is that some sort of favoritism, Cialdini?” Alain growled.

“Not favoritism if it’s a fact, Alain,” Celestino said bluntly.

“And even if Yuuri is to back out to make way for Jean, which I’m sure Yuuri won’t,” Mr. Karpisek interjected, looking over Yuuri for a moment. He was a nice man, a bit old and wrinkled but still carried himself formally. He turned back to Alain, “it just doesn’t work like that. Magical binding contract, remember? A chosen Champion cannot take their participation back.

“Moreover, the Goblet of Fire have already gone out. It’s not possible to open it again until the next tournament.”

“Then I will make it light up again!"

The auror took something out from his robe, alarming both Viktor and Sara. Yuuri was taken aback when Viktor was about to march up with his wand at hand, the silver-haired boy effectively held back by Professor Feltsman. The professor’s hand gripped his student’s neck almost dangerously, keeping him in his place.

Yuuri heard what was like an aggressive snarl come from Viktor.

“Stand down, boy.”

“But he’s-!”

Yuuri only noticed that moment that Alain had his wand in his hand. His hand itched to take out his own from his wand sleeve. Was Alain Leroy actually thinking of…?

“Dear, let it go,” Nathalie finally spoke up, holding her husband’s shoulder, “JJ deserve more than this. He will shine in the future.”

Alain looked at his wife for a moment before slumping back. Yuuri let out a relieved sigh, cautiously putting his own wand away. The hair of his skin rose, goosebumps up and covering his forearms. He knew Alain is a strong wizard and he didn’t want to aggravate him even more.

“Do what you want, Cialdini,” Alain relented, his tone still poisonous. Viktor’s eyes on the man were like shards of ice, exuding exasperation and dislike.

The tension of the room was thick and hot, making it almost unbearable for Yuuri to stay.

It wasn’t until Celestino coughed, ignoring the bitterness from the Leroys and gestured for Mr. Lambiel to come up.

“Stephane, would you do the honors and instruct our champions?”

It was enough to dissipate the tension.

“Ah yes, instructions,” Lambiel said as he pulled out a roll of parchment from his coat, “we have decided that the four tasks in this tournament will follow a theme.”

The three champions watched as Mr. Lambiel pulled out his wand, giving a wave over the parchment that he was holding. From beige, the color of the paper turned into a familiar shade of red, trimmed with gold. An emblem of a lion appeared on the surface. Yuuri strangled the gasp that almost left his lips.

It was the Gryffindor insignia.

“As you can see,” Mr. Lambiel started, lifting his gaze to address each champion, “the theme that was chosen is the Hogwarts houses. This is to give tribute to the four powerful wizards that founded the school that is hosting this year’s tournament. For the benefit of the two non-Hogwarts champions, I will be explaining the house assigned to each task as they come.”

He waited for both Sara and Viktor to nod before continuing. Yuuri only had a vague clue on what the first task would be about. Something that would demonstrate courage in the face of danger… Would that mean facing something head on? A fight, a duel or some kind?

“Gryffindor is the house that values courage and chivalry but anyone from this house can be quite… Short-tempered.”

Lambiel glanced over to where Alain is, subtly acknowledging him. The fact wasn’t unbeknownst to anyone that the Leroys did graduate from Hogwarts. The display a while ago only confirmed that Alain was from Gryffindor, along with his wife.

The auror glared at Lambiel, the latter replying in a form of a light-hearted chuckle.

“The first task will require you to be brave and daring. Of course, we wouldn’t be telling you what exactly is the first task,” Mr. Lambiel laughed on his own when Viktor, Sara, and Yuuri looked at him with the same confused expression on their faces.

How were they going to prepare if they didn’t know what to prepare for?

Lambiel continued on, “the worst kind of fear is the fear of the unknown and you must be able to overcome that. A true wizard must be able to face the unknown head on, a very important trait yes…”

“The first task will take place on the last Friday of November in front a panel of judges and of course, your fellow students.

“You are not allowed to ask for any help from your professors or it will be considered cheating. You three will take the task with only your wands with you. Once you complete the first task, you will receive information on the next and so on and so forth…

“Next week friday evening, your wands will be subjected to weighing to see if it’s fit for the tournament. Moreover, you three are exempted from year-end tests because of the demanding nature of the tournament. We all bid you luck.”

Mr. Lambiel rolled up the parchment and slid it back in his coat.

“Think that’s all, professor?” Lambiel turned to Celestino, who nodded in agreement.

“Yes, yes, Stephane,” Celestino said as he looked at the other judges, “Josef, Stephane… Will the two of you be staying in Hogwart until the wand weighing?”

“I’m afraid Stephane and I wouldn’t be able to stay. Lots of work in the Ministry, you see,” Mr. Karpisek chuckled, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly, “although, we would be able to stay for a drink or two. It’s been so long since we had a friendly chat without talking about the planning of the tournament.”

“I see, duly noted. How about you, Nathalie, Alain?” Celestino asked, looking over the two aurors.

But Alain was already turning away towards the door, grumbling under his breath. Nathalie sighed in resignation.

“We will be checking up on our children before going. We still have plenty of things to work on in the agency so we won't be staying long,” Nathalie said, “but we will be back by next Friday in time for the wand weighing ceremony.”

Celestino nodded in understanding, “I see. I’ll ask for one of the Gryffindor prefects to escort you to their dormitory? I bid you a safe trip back to London.”

Nathalie nodded as she turned to follow her husband out the door. Before the door closed behind them, Yuuri already heard the beginnings of an argument, making him feel more sorry than he already was.

“For the champions, your respective headmasters would like to speak to you privately. Yuuri, I’m sorry but would you mind staying for a minute longer here?” Celestino said.

On cue, Madame Baranovskaya was already leading Sara away with an arm around her student’s shoulder. Sara flashed a small smile to Viktor and Yuuri from over her shoulder and a tiny wave of her hand before they left the room. Professor Feltsman, still holding Viktor’s neck, led his student away as well. Yuuri saw the boy mouth a small ‘see you later’ before leaving with his teacher.

Yuuri let out a sigh of relief, all weight leaving his shoulders. The entire time, he felt like he was on the spot, especially with the way Alain Leroy was adamant on his withdrawal to the point that he’d threaten with a wand?

His insides churned so much he wanted to hurl.

“Are you alright, Yuuri?” Celestino asked, looking at him worriedly, “you don’t look so well.”

“I’m alright…” Yuuri murmured quietly, “Mr. Leroy was really mad, wasn’t he?”

The frown on Celestino’s face wasn’t unexpected but Yuuri couldn't help but lower his eyes so he wouldn't be looking at him. Even after all that, any sense of pride Yuuri had built was easily torn down by the opinions of a renowned auror.

“This is why the Goblet of Fire was created to choose the champions in the first place,” Celestino said, “it’s to make unbiased decisions even someone like Mr. Leroy himself couldn’t make. Don’t take what he said into heart. The bottom line is that the Goblet chose you so don’t undermine that decision by undermining yourself.”

Yuuri remained quiet, twiddling his fingers. It was spoken like it was the truth but it was easier said than done. He was used to looking at himself lower than his actual worth so that meant not being able to accept a title that he most likely deserved. That was why Yuuri always strived to improve himself and become more than he already was.

But it was much harder to shake it off when someone else validated his doubts for him.

“You’re worth this, Yuuri. And you will be the best anyone has ever hoped to be in Hogwarts,” Celestino smiled.

Yuuri could only nod and return a small smile back. It was easier to just smile through this and leave already.

“Now, I suggest going back to your dormitory. Your friends would be delighted to celebrate with you,” Celestino said, his hand ruffling Yuuri’s hair. The headmaster had always been fond of him, making Yuuri wonder if all that he said was because he did favor him than the rest.

Yuuri nodded without another word and left the chamber.

 

* * *

 

The Banquet Hall was already deserted, the tables cleared from the feast a while ago. The candles were burning low that it barely illuminated the hall, making Yuuri squint a bit as he strode across the hall, reaching the entrance hall.

The Goblet of Fire wasn’t there anymore, having already fulfilled its only purpose in the tournament and therefore no longer needed.

He turned to his way to the dormitory.

Yuuri still thought if he was ready enough for this. How would he be able to believe an inanimate object like the Goblet that he was the best in Hogwarts? Sure he worked hard, but that was because he couldn’t slack off since it was a mere requirement to his dream of being an auror.

Everyone in Beauxbaton cheered when Sara was the one chosen. At least most of them, remembering that guy named Michele frowning all the while when Sara was introduced as the Beauxbaton champion. No mistake that everyone wanted her to be chosen.

Viktor was hands-down, no doubt, already the champion of Durmstrang without even needing the Goblet to decide. Although Yuri Plisetsky seemed to think otherwise, Viktor was the best in Durmstrang.

As for Yuuri, he felt like a laughing stock. The only Champion that a handful was against on having. Compared to the two other champions, he was mediocre. He wasn’t the most handsome or charismatic in any way. He wasn’t even physically fit.

Yuuri could feel vomit come up in his throat. He was going to be humiliated, scorned by the rest of Hogwarts. He wasn’t enough for this.

“ _Psst_ , Yuuri…!”

Yuuri stopped in his tracks, turning his head at the call of his name. It came as a surprise after all, looking at the person as if he was a deer caught in headlights. Who would still be around at this time?

It was Viktor, walking towards him still in his uniform. Wasn’t he with Professor Feltsman?

“I’m glad I waited for you,” Viktor waited for him? Why?

Viktor appeared to notice the dots that fail to connect in Yuuri's head, continuing on with what he was going to say.

“Would you like to walk with me? If you’re not tired that is…”

Yuuri opened and closed his mouth like a goldfish. That was unexpected to say the least. But… It wasn't unwelcomed.

“Alright,” Yuuri said quietly, the other boy brightening up at his confirmation.

“Great! Um… I was actually on my way outside…” Viktor motioned to the direction where Yuuri was coming from, “to the Owlery…”

“Oh I see, I guess I’ll go with you?” Yuuri nervously inquired. Viktor merely grinned at him.

“That would be great,” Viktor said as they started to walk back to the entrance hall.

That part of the castle was abandoned as everyone else have gone back to the dormitory. The torches that hung on the walls scarcely lit up the castle. Only when they were in front of the doors of the entrance did the moonlight that leaked through the gaps help light up the castle.

The pair did quick work of leaving the entrance hall unnoticed, walking the concrete path that led to the separate tower that housed the owls. Yuuri even noticed that they walked so close that their shoulders would bump frequently.

It was surreal, almost romantic. It felt like a dream even.

It obviously wasn't one when a strong gust disturbed the night air and Yuuri felt instantly cold, rubbing his hands together.

Viktor glanced at him worriedly, “sorry, it’s a bit cold out here, isn’t it?”

Yuuri looked up at the other, waving his hand nonchalantly, “yeah, it’s normal at this time of the year after all. With autumn nearing…”

“Here,” Viktor said as he was tugging his fur coat free from the belt that kept it on his shoulder. Every Durmstrang student a while ago had worn their full set of uniform for the feast instead of forgoing their thick coat. Yuuri wondered if they always wore it, despite it looking heavy.

When Viktor had removed his coat to wrap it around Yuuri’s shoulders, Yuuri almost turned as red as the fabric. He didn’t think twice in trying to refuse it.

“No, no Viktor, I’m fine! You don’t need to-”

“You’re shivering and I do well with the cold, you need this more than I do,” Viktor explained swiftly as he strapped up the belt, tugging the coat close that Yuuri was almost smothered. Viktor smiled gently, “think of it as a favor from me, yes?”

How was Yuuri going to say no to that face?

Yuuri held the coat closer, almost bringing it to his face. It smelled just as he thought it would; a floral aroma with a bit of citrus. There was also a distinct scent that was clearly Viktor. The Slytherin shyly buried his nose for a moment longer before relaxing.

He felt much warmer.

The walk to the owlery was spent in silence but it wasn’t awkward. It was almost like they were skirting around each other, with the way their glances appear to be in sync with how many times they had eye contact and giggling a bit when they did.

Yuuri had never thought he’d be around Viktor like this.

When they reached the owlery, most of the owls have been awake, acknowledging the arrival of Yuuri and Viktor with a few turning their heads to look. It was unusual for anyone to visit the owlery at this time at night after all. A few hooted in greeting, some familiar ones even leaving their perches to approach Yuuri.

Yuuri loved every single one but he came to the owlery for a more important reason than simply being amiable with the other owls.

Vicchan, perking up from his place in between a Barn Owl and a Scops owl, flew to Yuuri, his talons digging into Yuuri’s shoulders when he landed. The Tawny owl hooted excitedly, rubbing his face and beak on the mop of black hair. He was quite delighted when his claws were cushioned by the fabric of Viktor’s coat.

“Vicchan, good evening! How have you been?” Yuuri asked, his hand coming up to brush through his owl’s coat. The owl shook and ruffled up its feathers, hooting happily. Yuuri chuckled, “I’m glad you’re having fun.”

Yuuri felt like it had been too long since he saw his owl, despite having dropped him in the owlery just the night before. Since the announcement of the Triwizard Tournament, it had taken up almost every crevice of Yuuri's thoughts, along with Viktor.

Viktor was quiet at the side, watching the pure seemingly one-sided conversation Yuuri was having with his owl. He then chuckled lowly, making Yuuri and Vicchan look at him in confusion.

Viktor smiled, “don’t mind me, it’s just really cute how you two are so close as well…”

“O-oh…” Yuuri flushed pink, looking away. Cute huh? Vicchan, seeming to be happy with Viktor’s remark, hooted repeatedly, causing Viktor to smile more.

“Yuuri,” the call of his name made him look up, “I actually brought you along so you can meet my best friend properly,” Viktor said, putting his forefinger and middle finger between his lips and whistled.

There was a powerful hoot that came from way up the owlery, near the ceiling. Yuuri was startled along with the other owls that sat on the lower perches, who flew even lower that they neared the lowest ones. It was an Eagle Owl, the same one Yuuri saw last night, dived down to land on Viktor outstretched hand.

It made Yuuri wonder how Viktor wasn’t knocked away by the speed and force that the owl could have made.

“This is Makkachin!” Viktor said, the owl puffing its chest out as if in pride. “He’s been with me for as long as I can remember.”

“Well he’s certainly beautiful, Viktor,” Yuuri smiled as he looked up at the steel brown bird, his own owl doing the same. He reached for the other bird, its beak gently nipping at his fingers before rubbing its head under his palm. Makkachin flourished under the compliment and attention, hooting in thanks.

Vicchan seemed to look curiously at Makkachin, cautiously moving close in order to start preening the other’s feathers. Yuuri went up closer to Viktor, allowing Vicchan to press up to Makkachin. The Eagle owl openly welcomed the affection, coming close as well to return the sentiment, brushing Vicchan’s feathers with his beak.

Yuuri felt like he was intruding in such an intimate moment between the two owls.

He looked back at Viktor to find him smiling down at him. Yuuri could hear how hard his own heart was pounding. “I’m glad he likes you, even your own owl… I would be so torn if he didn’t.”

Yuuri couldn’t help but laugh quietly, avoiding the other’s gaze on him, “torn over what?”

“Forming a relationship with you.”

“A-A _what_?” Yuuri sputtered, slightly jostling the owls in the comfort they found in each other when Yuuri moved away in surprise.

It was met with less appreciation as expected, making Vicchan slightly knock his beak against Yuuri’s ear. Yuuri only brushed the Tawny owl away to prevent any more angry pecking at his ear.

Yuuri cleared his throat, looking back up at Viktor with a scrutinizing gaze, “um, ah… A _relationship_?”

Viktor beamed. “Yes! Whatever you want me to be to you! A friend, a brother, a father figure,” Yuuri grimaced at that, “okay, maybe not that third one… But I can even be your boyfriend--!”

“ _No_!” Yuuri shrieked loud enough that both Makkachin and Vicchan were beyond annoyed, flying away from their respective owners to a burrow on the wall big enough to keep the two of them.

Yuuri felt guilty not because of disturbing the lovey dovey antics between their two owls but also because for making Viktor look at him with confusion swirling in those pools of blue.

“W-What I mean is…” Yuuri coughed a bit, averting his gaze. He was pretty sure his cheeks were still flushed from adrenaline. He couldn’t continue talking to Viktor with him looking at him like a kicked puppy, “well, this is a tournament, Viktor… If we're anything, we’re supposed to be rivals.”

“But I’ve known you since before…” Viktor murmured lowly, the obscure meaning of his words forcing Yuuri to look back at him with a questioning gaze.

Known him since before? They’ve only formally met yesterday. Yuuri wasn't sure what he was talking about. Surely he would have remembered talking to Viktor before. He watched all of his games for christ’s sake.

“Since before… When?” Yuuri asked, clearly at lost. Viktor looked at him like he had grown a second head. It sort of made him feel a bit conscious for asking.

“Since before…. We were chosen as champions!” Viktor exclaimed, “you know why we have the Triwizard Tournaments in the first place? It’s to forge relationships and form bonds. I think it also applies to us champions? If anything, we would understand each other the most.”

Viktor did have a point. The goblet choosing them out of all the possible candidates from their school, only they could understand the expectations and pressure. Viktor was probably used being on the limelight, as amazing as he was, but Yuuri was different. He wasn’t sure how he was going to deal with it, with everyone’s eyes fixated on him, expecting him to win.

Only the other two champions could understand him.

“If you really do want to, as you say… Form a relationship with me,” it sounded even more ridiculous to Yuuri when he was saying it, “I don't want you to be anything else but you, Viktor.”

Viktor cocked a head to one side, a pout on his lips. Yuuri almost backtracked on his words, afraid of sounding stupid. Then he realized, no that’s exactly the kind of bond he would like.

“I just want you to be yourself.”

Yuuri had watched Viktor for so long, there wasn't anything that would make him admire him less.

Viktor smiled at him gently , making Yuuri’s heart skip a beat, “okay.”

The walk back to the Slytherin Dormitory had been filled with mild chatter but kept to minimum. They were still trying to keep quiet since it was way past curfew. Yuuri wasn't the type to abuse his head boy status after all.

They were drowning in the conversation that soon enough, Yuuri and Viktor found themselves face to face with a dead end wall leading to the dungeons.

Murmuring the password to the concrete wall, Yuuri immediately continued down the staircase followed by Viktor when the wall opened, a wild collection of cheering, whistling, and yelling greeting them both. It was like both of them were pulled inside by a violent force as the wall shut behind them. The entirety of Slytherin along with a few Durmstrangs who haven’t gone to bed were there applauding them.

“Knew you were going to get picked, Katsuki! You're the best in our year!” one bellowed, another coming forth with their own form of congratulations.

“Did you guys see the look on some Gryffindors’ faces when JJ wasn’t called? Restore the Slytherin reputation, Yuuri!” Another Slytherin shrieked, others cheering to that as well.

Durmstrang wasn’t going to back down from cheering their own champion, making their own noise.

“Durmstrang’s hero, Viktor, yeah! Good luck in the tournament!” The Durmstrangs yelled in unison. Viktor merely smiled and waved to his fellow schoolmates.

The impromptu celebratory party went on, butterbeer and food being passed around a few times and shoved into Yuuri’s hands. He wasn’t the type to drink a lot, afraid that his low tolerance for alcohol would affect him too much.

“Guys, no thanks, I’ve had enough during the feast to drink any--”

The volume of the noise drowned out his own voice, his protests falling to deaf ears. Even he had lost Viktor in the crowd, most likely pulled away by other Durmstrang students.

“Congratulations, champion!” Yuuri turned his head to the familiar voice. Oh thank god, it was Chris.

“Chris!” Yuuri sighed in relief, pushing through the crowd to make his way to his friend. When he got closer, Chris looked at him in surprise before levelling him with a scandalous expression that made Yuuri all the more confused.

“Oh my Yuuri, no wonder you were late to the party! What did you and Viktor do, hmm?”

Yuuri was about to ask him how the heck did he figure that out when Chris’ line of sight hadn’t been on Yuuri’s face anymore but at his shoulders… The coat.

Yuuri flushed red as if he had drunk ten mugs of butterbeer all in one go, pulling the red fur coat closer to himself. “We only went out for a walk! Just that, nothing happened.”

Chris shrugged with a knowing smile, “that’s too bad. Viktor would have loved something more than just a walk, Yuuri.”

The blush only deepened. “N-No Chris… That’s just…” Preposterous? Weird? It wasn’t unusual for anyone to lend their coat to someone who was cold. Viktor had only asked to be friends so far, after all. “You’re just saying that.”

“If you wouldn’t believe me implying that you indeed have an ass that make men weak, I pray for Viktor’s strength.” Chris said with such drama to his voice that Yuuri rolled his eyes almost all the way through. Chris and his jokes, what else was he going to do.

“ _Is that pig here already_?!” It was a voice that toppled the noise, everyone falling silent at the domineering tone.

There was rustling that headed toward Yuuri and for a moment, he was afraid of knowing what was coming until he found himself face to face with an angry-looking Yuri Plisetsky.

“You actually _dared_ to enter! You are out of your fucking mind!” The teen growled, almost a foot deep into just jumping Yuuri like a frazzled cat looking for a fight.

Yuuri wasn’t even sure what got Yurio so mad at him. He didn’t do anything to him as far as he could remember.

“Is there anything in the rules that stops me from entering? I’m sorry that _you_ didn’t get chosen, Yurio, but that’s not exactly my problem.” Yuuri wasn’t sure what gave him the guts to answer like that, seeming to stun Yurio for a moment.

He wasn’t going to let a sixteen year old underestimate him.

Just in time, Viktor, along with Otabek, had arrived into the scene, having broken into a sweat as if he did nothing but run around. Just in time to pull Yurio back when he was literally going to jump on Yuuri.

Yuuri stepped back in surprise.

“You fucking asshole! Your confidence is exactly what pisses me off!”

‘No wonder Yurio didn’t like JJ just as much,’ Yuuri thought to himself as he watched Otabek hold Yurio by his arms while Viktor went up in between Yuuri and Yurio.

Otabek has been doing nothing but keep Yurio out of trouble but he wasn’t sure how this was going to turn out with the boy being like this:

“Yurio, don’t yell, alright?” Viktor said, causing the boy in Otabek’s grasp to fight even more.

“I’m _Yuri_ , jackass! Call that pig there that fucking nickname!” Yurio glared at Viktor. He was shaking, as far as Yuuri can see.

What had gotten him so riled up?

“And you!” Yuuri jolted back up into a rigid position, Yurio looking back at him with a venomous glare. “You are nothing but a poor excuse of a champion, not even worth to be equal to Viktor.”

Yuuri already knew that. But he didn’t need a kid like him to tell him that.

“... And I’m going to make sure you know that. You, me a magical duel. End of the week! If I win, you withdraw!”

“Yurio, I’m not going to--” It seriously didn’t work like that. He couldn’t withdraw even if he wanted to.

“I’ll be waiting.” Yurio said flatly as he tugged free from Otabek, stomping off to the fifth year dorms.

The silence was almost eerie after that, what was jolly and lively now saturated with awkwardness. If anyone dropped a needle, it would echo in the entire common room.

“Alright everyone,” Yuuri called out, everyone looking at him, “party’s done, everyone off to their dorms. No one in the common room until the sun comes out. If I find anyone sneaking off, I’m deducting house points.”

Everyone started trudging through the heavy sludge of tension that slowly disappeared from the air.

A hand tapped on Yuuri’s shoulder, turning to find Chris looking at him with apprehension.

“I’ll see you back in the room, okay?” Chris said to Yuuri before he turned to go back to the room.

While every Slytherin picked up after themselves and returning to their rooms afterwards, Yuuri couldn’t help but watch Viktor, who didn’t even seem to move an inch as everyone tottered away.

“Hi,” Yuuri whispered with a tired smile. Viktor walked up to him, worry filling his eyes. It was making his stomach flip for some reason.

“I know I’ve said this a couple of times already but I’m sorry about Yurio--”

“Viktor, it’s fine, really,” Yuuri said as he started to remove the fur coat off his own shoulders to hand it to the other, “thanks for this, by the way.”

“It’s no problem, Yuuri,” Viktor replied as he hung the coat on his elbow, tucking it so there wouldn't be any unnecessary creases.

There was a second of silence.

“You don’t have to take him seriously, he’s just frustrated,” Viktor started, his blue eyes on Yuuri, “and hostile.”

Yuuri shrugged with a sigh, “I understand. I’ll straighten things out tomorrow. I’m just really tired…”

Plenty of things happened that day and Yuuri just wanted to pass out on his bed already. Just thinking about how soft his bed would be was making his legs feel like they got struck by a Jelly-Legs curse.

Viktor nodded gesturing for the seventh years’ dorm, “alright, off to bed then?”

“Yeah.”

Viktor let Yuuri walk ahead of him, following right behind him as they entered the room.

The other Slytherin students were still preparing for bed while the other Durmstrangs were already in bed. Chris seemed to have fled early enough that he was already resting peacefully on his own bed.

Shedding and changing clothes have been done quickly with their backs turned to each other. It still felt sort of weird for Yuuri. It was just the second day he was going to bed with Viktor nearby.

The wriggling in his stomach wasn’t as bad as last night though. It was probably due to the conversation they had earlier.

“Good night Yuuri, sleep well,” Viktor said with a soft smile on his lips before slipping in between the sheets and finally becoming victim to slumber.

Yuuri wished he could fall asleep that fast. Not with this much worries in his head. He fought the rising anxiety, lying on top of his sheets as he stared at the draped ceiling of his four poster bed.

Mr. Leroy and now Yurio… Who else thought he didn’t deserve his place?

He curled up with his pillow in his clutches. He didn’t want to think more, he just wanted to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my betareader, Alekx!

**Author's Note:**

> Aaand that's the first chapter. Thank you to my beta readers! (Although there might still be corrections so I'll just quietly update it if ever)
> 
> Follow my twitter @_slainetryhard if you wanna give a shout about this!


End file.
